Look at Me
by adindaoh
Summary: Setelah bertemu Sehun hanya berpikir untuk memiliki Luhan untuk menjadi pengganti orang yang ia sangat cintai yang sudah meninggalkan dunia .meski harus memilikinya dengan sebuah paksaan. Karena memiliki Luhan akan sangat mudah baginya karena Sehun seorang yang penuh pesona dan kejam . "Lihat aku sebagai Luhan,Luhan dan Luhan bukan orang lain"-Luhan. HUNHAN STORY/
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

YAOI,BOYSLOVE

Rate : M

Length : Chaptered

"Sehun..Hentikan semua ini...",

"Apa maksudmu...",

"Sudah cukup Sehun apa kau akan terus seperti ini...",

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang Ya...",

"Apa kau pikir ia akan bahagia melihat kau menjadi seperti ini huh!",

"Pergilah jangan menasihatiku..aku tidak butuh...",

"Kau sudah berubah Sehun..kau sekarang seperti monster...",

"Cih...aku tidak peduli...sudah aku katakan aku akan menghabisi semua yang membuat orang yang aku cintai pergi dari dunia ini...termasuk bajingan ini...",

"Tapi Sehun ...kami mohon sadarlah...",

"Dan aku sudah bilang kalian untuk pergi dari sini ..Cepat pergi...",

"Aku benar-benar tak mengenalmu lagi Sehun...",

BUGH!

BUGH!

"AKU BILANG PERGI CHAN...",

Teriakan Sehun menggema membuat Chanyeoll hanya menghela nafas berat sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih dengan keji memukuli seorang pria didepannya yang bahkan sudah babak belur dan tak dapat lagi melawan .

CKREK

Sehun mengokang senjatanya kemudian menyeringai menakutkan mengarahkan senjatanya tepat ke kepala korbannya .

"Apa ada pesan terakhir...", Tanya Sehun dingin dan

DOR

Tanpa perasaan ia menembak tepat dikepala korbannya "Oh...Aku lupa kau belum mengucapkan pesan terakhir...", ia berbalik meninggalkan gedung tua itu dan sebelumnya menyuruh anak buahnya membereskan sisa pekerjaannya .

Blam

Sehun membanting pintu mobilnya melepas sarung tangannya dan mengelap keringatnya sebelum menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari tempat itu .

...

...

"Yeoll kau terlihat erh ..Kacau ",

"Ya ..aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Sehun...", Kata Chanyeoll menyeruput Kopinya.

"Dia membunuh lagi...",

"Ya kau tahu Kai...aku sudah menyerah padanya dia benar-benar seperti monster haus darah sekarang...", Chanyeoll memijit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa ingin pecah .

"Aku tahu... Dan dimana dia sekarang...", Tanya Kai .

"Entahlah ...anak buahnya bilang dia pergi entah kemana ...mungkin ke pemakaman",

Dan Kai hanya mengangguk paham .

"Eh..Kai...",Panggil Chanyeoll.

"Hm...",

"Siapa dia...",Tunjuk Chanyeoll pada seseorang berambut coklat muda yang menarik perhatiannya .

Kai mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeoll "Ah dia...dia teman Kekasihku...",

"Siapa namanya...",Tanya Chanyeoll lagi masih memandang sosok yang dengan ramahnya melayani pelanggan cafe.

"Aku juga tidak tahu siapa namanya ...kau tertarik padanya..",

"Tidak bukan itu maksudku...Dia cantik...", Kata Chanyeoll tersenyum.

"Yak! Dia bisa murka kalau kau panggil cantik...",Kekeh Kai membuat Chanyeoll mengernyit bingung

"Eh..Wae wanita kan selalu senang bahkan tersipu saat dikatai cantik..kenapa harus marah," Bingung Chanyeoll membuat Kai meledakkan tawanya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa hit-..."

"Dia pria bodoh...",Potong Kai cepat tanpa menghentikan tawanya .

"MWO...", Pekik Chanyeoll keras membuat para pelanggan Cafe melihat kearah mereka berdua .

"Ishh..kecilkan suaramu Bodoh..",Kesal Kai karena malu saat menjadi pusat perhatian .

"Kau berbohong padaku ya hitam..yang benar saja...", Ujar Chanyeoll tak percaya .

"Aku tidak bohong...Dulu saat aku pertama melihatnya juga aku mengira dia wanita ..dan saat aku memujinya cantik ...Kyungieku memukul kepala belakangku sambil berkata kalau temannya itu pria... Saat itu aku belum percaya sebelum melihat dadanya rata tidak seperti wanita pada umumnya walaupun suaranya sangat lembut...",kekeh Kai saat membayangkan kejadian beberapa minggu lalu .

"Tapi Kai apa kau tak berpikir dia mirip dengan seseorang...wajahnya tidak asing ", Chanyeoll mengernyitkan dahinya .

"Benarkah...aku juga merasa begitu sebenarnya... Dan sampai hari ini aku masih memikirkan hal itu ..",kata Kai.

Chanyeoll mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya berpikir beberapa saat . Sebelum ia menoleh cepat menatap Kai didepanya .

"Sehun..", Pekik Chanyeoll tiba-tiba membuat Kai yang sedang mengunyah kuenya menatapnya bingung.

"Sehun...ada apa dengan Sehun ...", Tanya Kai bingung saat Chanyeoll mengucapkan nama Sehun.

"Kau pernah melihat foto mendiang Istri Sehun kan Kai... Bukankan dia sangat mirip dengan...-.."

"MENDIANG ISTRI SEHUN..." Kata mereka bersamaan sambil melotot .

"Astaga-astaga ..kenapa aku baru menyadarinya ..",Kai memukul kepalanya berulang-ulang .

"Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang bisa semirip itu Kai apa mendiang istri Sehun punya saudara kembar...", Tanya Chanyeoll .

"Tidak..Mendiang istri Sehun bukankah anak Tunggal...",Balas Kai.

"Kai..bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi...dan aku rasa mereka hanya berbeda jenis kelamin benarkan...",

"Entahlah Yeoll ...",

"Kai ...bagaimana jika-..", Chanyeoll mengantungkan perkataannya dan menyuruh Kai mendekat membisikkan apa rencana yang ada dikepalanya . Kai dengan cepat menjauhkan kepalanya saat Chanyeoll selesai memberitahu rencananya dan menatap horor pada Chanyeoll yang saat ini memandang pria cantik itu dengan smirk diwajahnya .

"Apa kau gila...",Kesal Kai mendengar rencana gila Chanyeoll.

"Apa salahnya mencoba...", Balas Chanyeoll acuh dan beralih pada kopinya meminumnya sedikit.

"Kau Tahu bagaimana dia...sekarang saja Sehun sudah seperti psikopat",

"Aku tahu...mungkin pria itu bisa mengembalikan Sehun seperti semula dan melupakan rencana balas dendamnya ..kau tahu sendiri Kai ,Sehun sudah benar-benar tak terkendali dia terlalu banyak membunuh ...mungkin saja -.."

"terserah Kau saja...",Kai mengacak rambutnya frustrasi membuat Chanyeoll terkekeh

"Kyungsoo bisa membunuhku karena rencana gilamu itu Dobi ...", Geram Kai dan Chanyeoll meledakkan tawanya keras membuat Kai mengeram jengkel dan memukul kepala Chanyeoll cukup kencang .

...

...

...

"Hei Sayang aku datang...",Sapa pria pucat itu dan berjongkok mengelus nisan mendiang istrinya dan meletakkan bunga mawar putih dipusaranya .

"Apa kabarmu hari ini hum!...Apa kau kedinginan..apa kau kesepian sayang.. ",

Kepalanya menunduk dan tersenyum miris "Aku kesepian Lu...Aku-..aku merindukanmu sayang...",

Dan pria itu-Sehun-mencium nisan istrinya "Maafkan aku...aku hanya belum sanggup menerima kenyataan ini...-"

"Dan aku akan membalas semua orang yang membuatku tak dapat melihat wajahmu lagi...Aku akan memastikan mereka menerima akibatnya... ", Sehun berdiri "Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi besok sayang...Aku pergi Hum!Aku mencintaimu dan akan tetap seperti itu...", kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan makam mendiang istrinya . Memasuki mobilnya dan menjalankannya meninggalkan areal pemakaman .

...

...

...

"Baconnn~ Berhenti memberinya kue astaga...dan kau aku sudah bilang jangan terlalu sering makan makanan manis dasar anak nakal...",Pria bermata burung hantu itu menarik telinga kedua pria cantik didepannya .

"Kyung lepaskan ish~telingaku sakit tau...",Protes pria mungil berambut pink muda itu.

"Siapa suruh kau memberi kue lagi padanya dan kau..aku sudah bilang berapa kali bahkan tadi pagi aku juga sudah mengatakannya kan ...itu tidak Sehat ...",Omel Kyungsoo dan melepaskan kedua telinga pria mungil didepanya dan mengambil piring berisi bermacam-macam kue didepannya

"Kyungie~ kenapa diambil aku belum selesai makan... Kyungie kembalikan~" Rengek pria mungil lainya yang berambut coklat muda dan mencoba meraih kembali kue-kuenya .

"Rusa jelek berhenti makan makanan ini... Ini tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu ...kau harusnya makan sayur dan buah itu lebih sehat ...",Marah Kyungsoo membuat pria mungil itu melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah dan menatap Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi aku ingin kueku Kyung~",

"Tidak pokoknya... Kau juga baru sembuh dari demam dan kau lupa kata dokter kau harus banyak mengonsumsi sayur bukan kue ..",Kyungsoo memakan kue itu .

"Sudahlah Kyung berikan saja kue itu pada Luhan... Ini sudah hari ke 7 sejak ia terakhir makan kue-kue itu . "Kekeh Baekhyun merasa Kyungsoo sudah seperti Ahjumma cerewet .

"Baek kenapa kau malah membela Siluman rusa ini Astaga...", Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya yang terasa pening tiba-tiba.

"Lihat Kyungsoo sudah tidak sayang aku lagi..cuman Baekkie saja yang menyayangiku...",Rengek Luhan memeluk erat Baekhyun yang terkekeh melihat kelakuan temannya ini.

"Aku menyayangimu Lu..",Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kalau kau menyayangiku..berikan kuenya Kyung Ya ya...",Rengek Luhan menyatukan kedua tangannya memohon dan jangan Lupakan mata rusanya yang berbinar sambil mengerjap-ngerjap imut membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan menyerah lalu memberikan sepiring Kue-kue itu pada Luhan .

"Yey! Kyungie yang terbaik aku menyayangimu...",Pekik Luhan girang saat Kyungsoo mengembalikan kuenya .

"Kenapa hanya Kyungie ..memangnya kau sudah tidak sayang padaku Lu...",Tanya Baekhyun berpura-pura kesal

Namun bukannya menatap Baekhyun bersalah Luhan malah menatap Baekhyun polos sambil mengunyah kue-kuenya "Aku menyayangi kalian berdua ..",Katanya lagi sebelum kembali sibuk mengunyah .

"Ya aku tahu...dan Kyung aku rasa kita punya bayi sekarang...",Kekeh Baekhyun.

"Kau benar Baek ..bayi rusa..",Balas Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Isshhh~ aku bukan bayi...",Kesal Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan piringnya .

...

...

...

"Aku kira kau sudah tidak mau datang lagi Yeoll..."Tanya Sehun dingin saat memasuki ruang tengah rumahnya dan mendapati Chanyeoll duduk disana dengan sebuah koran ditangannya .

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu...",

"Apa..." Tanya Sehun lagi dan mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sofa didepan Chanyeoll .

"Memang bukan sesuatu yang penting ...Hanya ingin mengajak makan siang bersama. Kai yang mengajak ...", Ujar Chanyeoll.

"Tumben sekali Kai mengajak makan siang bersama ...dan bagaimana jika aku menolak ...",Jawab Sehun sedikit bingung namun tetap bertampang datar .

Chanyeoll mengedikan kedua bahunya "Itu terserah Kau mau datang atau tidak ... Jika kau ingin ,datanglah ke kafe milik kekasih Kai aku rasa disana makanannya sangat enak ...",

Chanyeoll merapikan bajunya dan berdiri "Aku akan pergi...Kami menunggumu siang ini... Itupun jika kau ingin datang kalau tidak ...itu bukan masalah..",

"Ya baiklah aku akan datang siang nanti. Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa berkas kantorku pagi ini...",Kata Sehun santai.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggumu...",Balas Chanyeoll berlalu pergi dari hadapan Sehun dengan senyuman tercetak dibibirnya .

...

...

Sehun baru saja selesai menyelesaikan tumpukan berkasnya yang butuh ditanda tangani . Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas siang . Ingat memiliki janji dengan kedua temannya Sehun menyambar kunci mobilnya Dan keluar dari ruangannya untuk pergi menepati janjinya pada kedua temannya .

...

"Yeoll...apa kau berpikir dia akan datang..", Tanya Kai pada Chanyeoll didepannya yang sibuk bermain ponsel .

"Dia akan datang... Kau tahu walau sekejam dan sebrengsek apapun Sehun... Bajingan itu bukan orang yang suka mengingkari janjinya ...", Kata Chanyeoll terkekeh kecil diikuti Kai .

"Ya kau benar di termasuk Bajingan yang suka menepati janji...",Kekeh Kai.

"Aku mendengarmu Khamjong , Berani sekali kau...",Ucap Sehun yang baru tiba dan mengeplak keras belakang kepala Kai .

Kai yang mendapatkan pukulan dikepala belakangnya meringis sambil menyengir saat mengetahui Sehun sudah duduk disampingnya .

"Hey!albino aku tak menyangka kau akan datang.. ",Kata Chanyeoll .

"Aku berpikir kau sudah cukup mengenalku Yeoll...",Balas Sehun santai .

"Ya aku tahu...",Jawab Chanyeoll.

"Dan apa kau keberatan jika kau yang memesan makanannya kali ini ...",Kata Kai memulai rencananya .

Sehun mengernyit lalu memutar bola matanya malas "Berani sekali kau memerintahku ..Bosan hidup Kau...",

Kai terkekeh "Aku hanya meminta bukan memerintah Tuan Oh yang terhormat...",

"Ya baiklah...",Ujar Sehun menyerah dan berdiri hendak memesan .

Sehun melangkah malas hendak memesan Ayolah itu sangat tidak keren biasanya dia adalah seorang raja yang selalu dilayani dan saat makan begini ia bahkan hanya butuh duduk dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Anda ingin memesan apa Tuan...",Tanya pegawai Cafe . Sehun menyebutkan beberapa makanan dan minuman yang hendak ia pesan sedikit memiliki pikiran jahil untuk memberi pelajaran pada kedua temannya yang terlihat sedang menertawakannya dalam diam sekarang .

"Apa hanya itu Tuan...",Tanya pegawai itu lagi dan Deni Tuhan suaranya terdengar begitu lembut ditelinganya . Sehun mengangguk dan hendak melihat ke depan dimana pegawai cafe itu berada namun sayang si pegawai sudah terlebih dulu berlalu untuk mengambil pesanannya .

Sehun membalikkan Tubuhnya beranjak ketempat dimana Chanyeoll dan Kai yang sudah menunggunya dengan ponsel di masing-masing tangannya. Kai sedikit melirik kearah Sehun yang mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai menyibukkan diri sama sepertinya dan Chanyeoll. Dibawah meja kaki Kai menyenggol kaki panjang Chanyeoll membuat si pemilik kaki melirik ke tempatnya dan sedikit berbisik sebelum sibuk pada ponselnya lagi dan itu membuat Kai mendengus kesal .

"Permisi...ini pesanan Anda... ",Suara pegawai tadi tapi hal itu hanya mendapat respon anggukan oleh Sehun . Namun berbeda dengan Kai sebuah senyuman terpatri dibibirnya sekarang dan setelah usai meletakkan pesanan mereka dan hendak pergi terdengar suara Kai memanggil namanya .

"Lu dimana Kyungsoo...",Tanya Kai membuat Luhan yang hendak kembali ke tempatnya membalikkan badan dan memberikan sebuah senyuman pada Kai dan Chanyeoll yang menatap kearahnya .

"Oh Kau kekasih Kyungsoo Ya...kalau tidak salah namamu Kai...",Jawab Luhan mengetukkan jarinya kedagu dan kemudian menunjuk Kai dengan jari telunjuknya .

Mendengar suara itu kembali membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya hingga matanya menemukan sosok Luhan yang berdiri disampingnya dengan sebuah senyum dan mata berbinar bak rusa . Dan itu seperti Halnya Luhan yang merasa diperhatikan menolehkan kepalanya hingga pandangannya bertemu dengan mata tajam Sehun . Terdiam beberapa detik sebelum Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya membuat kontaknya terputus . Luhan hanya merasa jika waktu berhenti sesaat dan dapat ia rasakan degup jantungnya yang tak seperti biasanya . Melihat Sehun dan Luhan membuat Chanyeoll maupun Kai bersorak dalam hati sebelum Kai kembali membuka suara .

"Ya Lu...aku Kai...",Balas Kai .

"U-umh!Ya...D-dan Kyungsoo ada dibelakang..e-emh kalau begitu aku permisi Kai-ssi...",Pamit Luhan yang merasa suasananya menjadi canggung apalagi mata Sehun terus menatap wajahnya tanpa berkedip .

Sehun terus saja memandangi punggung Luhan yang menjauh dari tempatnya . Berbagai pikiran hinggap diotaknya .Sehun terpana pada wajah Luhan yang tak bisa ia pungkiri benar-benar menakjubkan dan mirip dengan Luna mendiang istrinya . Rasa rindu kepada istrinya seketika lenyap saat melihat sosok Luhan walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri mereka bukan sosok yang sama . Sehun tau jika Luhan pria tapi wajahnya membuat Sehun teringat dengan wajah mendiang istrinya yang masih sangat ia cintai .

Dan setelah tahu ada sosok seperti Luna membuat sebuah pikiran terbesit diotaknya . Dan sebuah keinginan obsesi tumbuh dihatinya untuk mendapatkan sosok pria manis bernama Luhan . Untuk dimilikinya , menjadi miliknya seutuhnya karena satu yang dipikirkan Sehun Sebab Luhan seperti reinkarnasi Luna sosok pemilik hatinya yang sudah tiada .

" _Aku harus mendapatkanmu..memilikimu dan kau harus jadi milikku bagaimanapun caranya ",_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **TBC!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku akan pergi dulu lanjutkan saja makan siang kalian...", kata Sehun dan menyeruput kopinya sebelum beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau tidak makan siang...",Tanya Chanyeoll

"Tidak ..aku memang tak merasa lapar. Makanlah aku sudah membayar untuk semua itu..",Kata Sehun.

"Kau akan pergi kemana . Aku kira kau akan tinggal lebih lama bersama kami...ini sudah terlalu lama saat kita terakhir duduk untuk makan bersama.. ",Kini Kai membuka suara .

"Ada klien dari London yang harus aku temui...Maaf mungkin lain kali kita bisa duduk bersama lebih lama ...Kalau begitu aku pergi datanglah ke tempatku jika kalian mau...",Ujar Sehun dan sedikit melirik kearah Tempat Luhan sedang berdiri dengan sebuah sringaian bak serigala mendapatkan mangsanya sebelum benar-benar pergi keluar dari kafe itu .

 _Luhan_

...

...

"Apa kau pikir kita berhasil...",Tanya Kai

"Aku rasa iya ..mungkin juga tidak.. Entahlah aku tidak tahu ..kau tahu sendiri Sehun itu manusia minim ekspresi ... Dan aku tidak tahu kita berhasil atau tidak melihatnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit pun saat melihat Luhan tadi...hanya menatapnya dengan padangan elang tajamnya yang mematikan ",Jelas Chanyeoll bergidik ngeri

"Tapi dari caranya menatap tadi aku rasa kita berhasil...",Kata Kai mengambil kesimpulan dan Chanyeoll hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya sebelum kembali melanjutkan acara makan siangnya .

...

"Presdir Oh..",Sapa Sekretaris Sehun saat ia menapakkan kaki di ruangannya .Memicingkan matanya melirik kearah sekretarisnya sebelum kembali berjalan duduk di kursinya .

"Apa dibatalkan..",Tanya Sehun sambil membuka satu persatu berkas diatas mejanya .

Sekretarisnya terlihat hanya diam dan Sehun meletakkan berkasnya memijit tulang hidungnya

"Dasar tidak berguna...",Sepenggal kalimat terucap dari bibir tipisnya sebelum menyuruh sekretarisnya itu keluar ruangannya .

Merogoh kantung celananya mengambil ponselnya sebelum menekan beberapa dial number untuk menghubungi seseorang .

"Aku akan pergi dan tinggal beberapa hari di London...",

"..."

"Hanya masalah bisnis yang belum usai ...dan aku juga berniat untuk mencari seorang wanita untuk menjadi Teman malamku Mungkin...", Kata Sehun terkekeh pelan

"..."

"Ya ...Datanglah ke rumah bersama pacar mu yang bermata bulat itu malam ini Kai...Aku akan mengadakan sebuah pesta sederhana karena Sudah mengambil alih Jung Corp ",

"..."

"Katakan Juga pada Chanyeoll , Kalian juga boleh membawa teman...Aku kira Pria cantik yang kau sapa siang ini...",

"..."

"Ya ..Kau benar aku tertarik padanya ..Mungkin aku akan membuatnya takluk dalam kuasaku..",

Dan tanpa mendengar jawaban yang Kai berikan ia menutup Teleponnya sepihak . Dan tersenyum miring yang terlihat begitu menakutkan .

Sehun melirik kembali berkasnya menghela nafas jengkel saat klien pentingnya tak dapat hadir saat ini karena terjadi suatu masalah . Membolak-balikkan berkasnya mendengus sebelum melemparkannya ke sembarang arah . Melonggarkan dasinya , ia benar-benar jengah kalau saja perusahaan itu tak memberikannya keuntungan yang berlipat dengan senang hati ia akan menolaknya. Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya menatap langit-langit . Sebelum ia bertemu dengan Luhan ia bahkan tak pernah benci untuk bepergian jauh seperti Lusa . Entahlah Sehun bahkan tak pernah berpikir akan bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat mirip seperti Luna ,Mendiang istrinya .

"Sialan..," Jengkelnya sebelum menyeringai .mungkin akan menyenangkan jika perusahaan sialan itu jatuh ketangannya .

Sehun berpikir tak akan pernah ada satu orang pun yang tak dapat ia taklukkan .Sebab dia adalah Oh Sehun ,Tak ada yang tak dapat ia miliki jika ia menginginkannya .

Oh Sehun siapa yang tak mengenal pria itu ,berwajah tampan ,Penuh pesona ,dan bertangan dingin . Semua orang mengenalnya dan tentu saja takut bahkan tunduk di bawah kakinya.

Memiliki wajah bak Dewa tapi memiliki Sifat bak iblis, Atau lebih tepatnya Malaikat kematian . Orang yang paham dan mengerti tentang siapa sosok Sehun pasti tak akan pernah berani bermain maupun mempermainkannya karena siapa pun yang berani bersiap-siap sajalah untuk menerima panasnya peluru mengoyak tubuh hingga isi kepalamu .memikirkan nya saja sudah membuat bergidik ngeri . Sehun pria yang terlihat sangat beruntung karena memiliki segalanya .Tampan, dengan rahang tegasnya, hidung mancung, mata bak elang yang sangat tajam, Bentuk tubuh proporsional , dan jangan Lupakan ia adalah pengusaha yang benar-benar kaya . Bahkan ia menempati urutan pertama orang terkaya di Korea. Dan masuk ke daftar 5 orang terkaya didunia .

...

...

"Luhan...",

Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya membuat pria cantik pemilik nama Luhan itu menoleh dan bertemu dengan Tubuh menjulang didepannya

"Oh...Kai ada apa?" Tanya Luhan tersenyum pada kekasih sahabatnya ini .

"Apa Kau ada waktu malam ini...",Kata Kai sedikit kikuk sebenarnya

Luhan mengernyit "Maksudmu...",

"O-oh tidak..aku tak bermaksud buruk Lu..hanya saja ingin mengajakmu ke sebuah acara dan itu pun jika kau berkenan", Balas Kai

"Ah~ Maaf ...Tapi bagaimana Kyungsoo",

"Dia juga akan ikut Baekhyun juga ia akan bersama Chanyeoll nanti..",Kata Kai

"Tapi..-.."

"Datanglah ..Oke kami akan menjemputmu nanti ..hanya bersiaplah dan gunakan tuxedo yang akan Kyungsoo berikan padamu nanti", Potong Kai cepat dan berlari meninggalkan Luhan . Luhan hanya mengedikan bahunya sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya membereskan kafe dan hendak pulang. Mungkin bukan pilihan yang buruk jika harus datang ke acara yang Kai tawarkan tadi .

Namun Luhan hanya tak tahu "Serigala" sudah menunggunya .

"Hei Lu...",Sapa Kyungsoo beberapa saat kemudian dan menyodorkan setelan tuxedo berwarna putih yang terlihat begitu mahal dan berkelas padanya .

"Ini untukku..",Tanya Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dan mengambil setelan yang diulurkan padanya .

"Ya..Kai bilang kau harus memakainya nanti...dan itu Khusus untukmu",Kata Kyungsoo membenarkan .

"Eh! Khusus untukku.. Memangnya siapa yang memberikannya padaku ..Umh aku rasa ini sangat mahal Kyung",Ujar Luhan mengamati setelan itu teliti .

"Entahlah mungkin teman Kai ..Aku hanya tak terlalu mengenalnya dia yang mengadakan pesta malam ini ",Balas Kyungsoo

"Pesta..",

"Ya ..pesta ...sudahlah lebih baik kau bergegas pulang dan bersiap jangan lupa pakai setelan ini ...Aku dan yang lain akan menjemputmu nanti...",Sela Kyungsoo dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya memandangnya .

Membolak-balikkan setelan tuxedo di tangannya . Senang, Sudah pasti Apalagi bisa mengenakan setelan mahal ini dan Luhan berasumsi harganya pasti sangat mahal . Ia berpikir siapa gerangan yang memberikan setelan yang begitu mahal ini padanya Cuma-Cuma . Memilih untuk bersiap pulang mungkin saja pemilik pesta yang disebutkan Kyungsoo tadi yang memberikannya padanya dan mungkin pada tamu yang lain juga walaupun itu terasa masih menganjal dibenaknya . Mengedikkan bahunya sebelum meraih tasnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Cafe dan kembali ke rumah mengingat jam kerjanya sudah habis.

...

"Apa kataku Sehun benar-benar tertarik pada Luhan..."Kata Kai mengamati kepergian Luhan dari Cafe yang menenteng setelan tuxedo ditangannya .

"Kau benar..Kau berpikir apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya" Tanya Chanyeoll yang duduk disamping Kai .

Mengedikkan bahunya "Entahlah aku tak yakin... Kau tau Sehun kan ia sering melakukan hal-hal yang tak terduga" Balas Kai

"Berdoalah ia tak melakukan hal-hal yang tak masuk akal atau yang akan membuat Kita tak dapat berkutik didepan kekasih kita..." Kata Chanyeoll ngeri .

"Ya kau benar... Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pasti akan membunuh kita berdua jika terjadi hal buruk pada Luhan "Jawab Kai membenarkan sebelum menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi areal Cafe .

...

Luhan memilih berjalan ke flatnya melihat jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul 5 sore . Ia masih dapat bersantai mengingat pesta yang akan ia hadiri akan mulai sekitar pukul 7 malam . Melirik kedai Bubble tea sebelum masuk dan memesan

"Apa yang ingin Anda pesan Tuan...", Tanya pelayan pada Luhan.

"Aku ingin Bubble tea rasa taro 5 cup dan untuk rasa coklat 5 cup..."Kata Luhan

"Baiklah...apa hanya itu Tuan..",Tanya pelayan lagi.

Mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya kedagu "Bungkuskan Cake stroberry itu untukku..Hanya itu", Balas Luhan dan menuju salah satu kursi disana menunggu pesanannya siap.

Memainkan ponselnya dan sesekali melirik beberapa pejalan kaki dari dalam Cafe . Sore yang cerah hari ini begitu juga dengan Moodnya memasukkan kembali ponselnya dan lebih memilih menikmati suasana sore .

"Lu...Kau ada disini" Hingga sebuah suara yang begitu familiar menerpa pendengarannya .

Menoleh dan tersenyum pada sosok yang tengah duduk didepannya "Aku memang kesini setiap hari bukan , _hyung"_

Terkekeh kecil "Ya ..dalam beberapa tahun ini kau memang selalu kesini untuk menghabiskan uangmu..",

"Tapi bukankah kau senang aku menghabiskan uangku di Cafemu _Hyung,_ Dan seharusnya kau memberikanku gratisan sesekali mengingat aku sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap disini",Kata Luhan tertawa Kecil .

"Aku bahkan sudah sering memberimu gratisan dan apa kau bilang sesekali...Aku pikir aku sudah memberimu gratisan berkali-kali ",

"Maaf Tuan..ini pesanan Anda..",Ujar pelayan yang menaruh pesanan Luhan diatas meja . Mengambil beberapa won dari dompetnya sebelum meraih pesanannya dan beranjak pergi.

"Aku pikir lebih sering juga tak apa ...Itu bahkan tak akan membuatmu bangkrut ..."Kekeh Luhan

"Tapi lama-kelamaan aku juga akan bangkrut karena saat aku memberikanmu gratisan kau bahkan memesan hampir seluruh Makanan dan minuman di Cafeku", Dan mereka berdua tertawa

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi dulu _hyung._ Sampai jumpa besok Donghae _hyung..",_ pamit Luhan pada Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan "Ya. Berhati-hatilah",

...

Luhan menenteng kantong plastik berisikan Cake dan Bubble Tea nya . Ia berjalan perlahan hingga ia sampai didepan sebuah panti asuhan kecil . Seperti biasa ia kemudian tersenyum dan sedikit berlari memasuki panti asuhan yang berada di tengah kota itu . Sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sehari-hari datang kemari .

"Hai anak-anak...Hyung Datangggg~", Teriaknya bersemangat saat mendapati kerumunan anak-anak yang tengah bermain tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri . Mendengar suara teriakan yang begitu nyaring membuat para anak-anak itu menoleh dengan wajah berbinar lalu menghampiri Luhan

"Hyung datang..Hyung Bogoshipo ", Kata seorang anak kecil dengan rambut yang diikat menyerupai apel itu .

Luhan berjongkok setelah membagikan Bubble tea dan Cakenya pada anak-anak yang saat ini sedang menikmati makanannya masing-masing.

"Benarkah..Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Ziyu-ya ",Balas Luhan memeluk Bocah berumur sekitar 6 Tahun itu .

"Aigo~ Kau lucu sekali ",Lanjut Luhan gemas sambil memainkan rambut Ziyu yang diikat.

"Hehe...Aku ingin sepertimu Hyung..",Cengir Ziyu .

Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebelum mengendong Ziyu . "Dimana Ahjumma Ziyu-ya.."

Ziyu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri kemudian menunjuk ke arah seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya .

"Hyung mau bicara dengan Ahjumma dulu oke...Ziyu kembali bermain dengan yang lain ya",Kata Luhan dan menurunkan Ziyu . Ziyu hanya mengangguk dan berlari ke tempat teman-temannya yang tengah bermain .

"Kau datang lagi Lu...",Sapa Ahjumma pengurus panti pada Luhan .

"Ya ..Aku sangat merindukan anak-anak Ahjumma",Kata Luhan tersenyum.

"Astaga kau ini bahkan setiap hari kemari...", Ujar Ahjumma pada Luhan yang tengah tersenyum dan mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Oh Ya..Ahjumma terimalah ini Maaf hanya bisa memberi sedikit..",Luhan menyerah sebuah amplop Coklat pada Ahjumma.

"Lu...Tidak usah ..kau tak perlu terus memberikan gajimu untuk panti ini..Gunakanlah untuk kebutuhanmu" Tolak Ahjumma halus merasa tak enak.

Ia menggeleng sebelum meraih tangan Ahjumma Kim dan memberikan amplopnya

"Tidak apa-apa Ahjumma...Ini untuk mereka..lagipula semua kebutuhanku sudah terpenuhi",Kekeh Luhan .

"Kau benar-benar baik Lu...Terimakasih banyak ",Kata Ahjumma kim tulus.

Melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 "Aku harus pulang Dulu... Aku pamit sampai Jumpa Ahjumma..",Pamit Luhan dan diangguki oleh Kim Ahjumma.

"Anak-anak Hyung pulang dulu..Ziyu-ya Hyung pulang ya belajar yang rajin"Kata Luhan sedikut berteriak dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada anak-anak panti asuhan dan Ziyu tentu saja .

"Hyung hati-hati dijalan..",Teriak anak-anak itu dan membalas lambaian tangan Luhan . Sedangkan Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum benar-benar pergi .

...

Luhan sedang berputar-putar didepan cerminnya dengan mengenakan tuxedo putih yang pas membalut tubuh mungilnya . Ia sudah tiba dirumah beberapa menit lalu dan langsung bersiap-siap ia hanya tak ingin mendengar mulut cerewet Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mampu membuat telinganya sakit.

Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat dirinya dari cermin . Setelan ini benar-benar bagus dan pas ditubuhnya . Menyisir rambutnya keatas menambahkan sedikit gel untuk menambah sempurna penampilannya .

Ting..tong...ting..tong..

Luhan segera berlari kearah pintu saat mendengar suara bel pintu rumahnya ditekan .

Cklek

Membuka pintu yang menampilkan langsung kedua sahabatnya yang tengah memandangnya tak berkedip .

"Ya Tuhan Lu...", Kyungsoo melihat penampilan Luhan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki begitu pula dengan Baekhyun .

"A-ada apa ...Apa aku terlihat aneh" Kata Luhan melihat reaksi kedua sahabatnya yang tengah memandangnya tak berkedip .

Keduanya menggeleng dan tersenyum konyol kemudian "Tidak..Kau hanya terlihat sangat sempurna dengan Tuxedo itu Lu...",Kata Kyungsoo dan diangguki oleh Baekhyun .

"Benarkah ...Umh!Tapi kenapa kalian memakai Tuxedo hitam bukan Putih sepertiku ." Tanya Luhan bingung saat menyadari kedua sahabatnya tak memakai warna Tuxedo yang senada dengannya .

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling menatap kemudian mengedikan bahunya tak tau "Sudah tak perlu kau pikirkan Lu ...lebih baik kita berangkat Kai dan Chanyeoll sudah menunggu...Kita bisa terlambat kan",Ujar Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan Luhan menuju dimana Kai dan Chanyeoll tengah menunggu mereka.

Blam

Blam

"Ayo kita berangkat..",Seru Baekhyun saat telah berada didalam mobil bersama Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Kai dan Chanyeoll menoleh kebelakang melihat ketiga pria cantik yang tengah duduk disana.

"Lu..Woah~Kau cantik sekali"Puji Chanyeoll dan Kai hampir bersamaan .

"Aku tampan Yeoll ,Kai Astaga",Kata Luhan menepuk pelan Dahinya sedangkan Kai dan Chanyeoll hanya terkekeh pelan .

"Sudahlah...lebih baik kita berangkat",Lerai Kyungsoo .

Kai yang mendengar Kyungsoo langsung menjalankan mobilnya .

"Umh!Kenapa hanya aku yang memakai Tuxedo putih",Tanya Luhan saat Melihat Kai,Chanyeoll bahkan kedua sahabatnya memakai tuxedo hitam.

Chanyeoll mengaruk belakang kepalanya "Umh! Ya ...Tak perlu kau pikirkan Lu..Pasti ada tamu lain yang memakai tuxedo dengan warna yang senada dengan milikmu",Balas Chanyeoll dan Luhan mengangguk lebih memilih memandang keluar jendela .

...

...

Sehun tengah berdiri dengan beberapa rekan bisnisnya , Tubuh kekarnya terbalut Tuxedo putih yang membuat nya tampak berkali-kali lipat begitu tampan . Pesta yang ia katakan kecil ini terlihat begitu mewah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang sangat berkelas sepertinya. Namun siapa pun yang melihat pesta ini tak akan bisa bilang jika hanya sebuah pesta kecil bukan . Melihat banyaknya tamu dan tempatnya yang berada di hall utama sebuah hotel bintang lima. Ini bukan hanya untuk merayakan keberhasilannya dalam mengambil alih perusahaan Jung corp salah satu perusahaan besar dikorea yang dengan mudahnya ia dapatkan tapi melainkan untuk urusan bisnis juga tentunya . Memangnya apa yang tak dapat ia miliki jika ia ingin Karena ia adalah Oh Sehun Apapun dapat ia dapatkan dengan mudah bukan .

Menghentikan pembicaraannya saat salah satu bawahannya mendatanginya dan membungkuk memberi hormat padanya sebelum berbisik .

"Baiklah..Kau boleh pergi",Kata Sehun usai mendengar apa yang bawahannya katakan dan menyuruhnya pergi .

"Maafkan saya Mrs. Shin, Sepertinya saya akan pergi sebentar ",Kata Sehun meninggalkan salah satu rekan bisnisnya dan pergi begitu saja tak peduli dengan tatapan kecewa yang ditunjukkan padanya dari wanita bergaun hitam itu.

Melangkahkan kakinya dengan sesekali membalas sapaan para rekan-rekan bisnisnya dan tersenyum kecil.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah Menuju beberapa orang yang terlihat baru tiba saat itu . Pandangannya menatap Lurus pada sosok berbalutkan setelan berwarna putih senada dengannya apa yang ia kenakan sekarang lalu dengan mudahnya bibirnya tertarik keatas .

"Hey Dude",Sapa Kai saat melihat Sehun berjalan menghampiri tempatnya .Sehun tersenyum membalas sapaan Kai namun dengan ekor matanya yang melirik kearah Pria cantik yang benar-benar terlihat sempurna dimatanya itu .

Kai mengikuti arah ekor mata Sehun kemudian tersenyum lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan .

"Kau benar-benar tertarik padanya..Bukankah dia terlihat begitu sempurna",Kata Kai sedikit berbisik . Dan Sehun hanya menunjukkan sringaian nya dan Kai sudah sangat mengerti hal itu .

...

Luhan merasa sesak sekarang ia tak pernah menghadiri pesta semewah ini selama hidupnya . Terlebih saat ia mengedarkan pandangannya hanya terlihat para tamu menggunakan setelan berwarna hitam begitu pun dengan wanita yang mengenakan gaun dengan warna hitam itu .

Ya Tuhan, Ia merasa ini seperti sebuah dongeng saja dimana si baik mengenakan Pakaian putih dan di kerumuni oleh orang jahat berbaju hitam . Menghela nafas kesal saat ia tak dapat menemukan kemana perginya Chanyeoll ,Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo . Dan ia masih dapat bersyukur saat matanya mendapati Kai berdiri tepat didepannya . Ingin menghampirinya namun ia urungkan saat ada sosok lain dengan setelan yang senada dengannya menghampiri Kai .

Mata Luhan tak berkedip menatap sosok tampan didepannya ,Ya Tuhan dia bukan manusia pikir Luhan . Mengapa bisa ada manusia setampan dan sekeren itu dalam dunia ini . Seakan tersadar kala sosok itu melirik padanya membuat Luhan dengan cepat menunduk memandang sepatunya .

"Kau di tinggalkan ...",Tanya suara berat didepan Luhan dan perlahan ia mendongak hendak melihat siapa gerangan yang bertanya padanya . Mata sipitnya sedikit melebar kala melihat sosok yang sedang ia elu-elukan dalam hatinya sedari tadi . Dan jangan Lupakan mereka memakai setelan dengan warna yang berbeda dan nampak menjadi sorotan dari para tamu disana .

" _Hey.._ Aku bertanya padamu",

"Umh!..A-aku – Aku ya .."Balas Luhan Kikuk

"Kalau begitu ikut denganku..",Dan Sehun mengulurkan tangannya sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap bingung ke arah tangan yang terulur didepannya .

"M-maaf t-tapi -.." Namun sebelum Luhan mampu melanjutkan ucapannya tangannya sudah di genggam dan ditarik sosok tampan yang ia asumsikan pemilik pesta ini _. Sehun,Oh Sehun_

Dan Luhan mengingat nama itu nama yang diucapkan Baekhyun padanya tadi . Sang penguasa _Oh Sehun._

...

Sehun tersenyum miring lalu mendudukkan Luhan disalah satu kursi di Hall itu . Sebelum hendak pergi untuk mengambilkan segelas Wine untuk pria cantik dan dirinya sendiri .

"Ini minumlah", Ujar Sehun menyodorkan gelas kaca berisikan Wine pada Luhan dan diterimanya .

"Umh! A-apa ini beralkohol..",Tanya Luhan dan Sehun hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya .

Sehun mengernyit saat Gelas berisikan Wine itu diletakkannya kembali .

" _Wae?-"_

"Maafkan Aku tapi aku tidak minum minuman beralkohol untuk beberapa saat ", Balas Luhan dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh Hall .

"Umh! Bolehkan aku bertanya..," Tanya Luhan , Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mempersilahkan .

"Kenapa semua tamu disini menggunakan pakaian berwarna hitam sedangkan hanya aku dan Anda yang mengenakkan Setelan Putih", Dan Luhan dapat melihat senyum kecil dibibir pria didepannya ini . Bukannya menjawab terlihat Sehun melambai pada seorang pelayan yang membawa minuman tak jauh dari tempat mereka .

Mengambil segelas lagi sebelum menyuruh pelayan itu pergi "Itu bukan alkohol , Minumlah aku kira itu _orange_ jus ...Aku akan menjawabnya saat kau selesai minum ", Sehun meminum kembali Winenya .

Sedikit mendengus kecil dan meraih gelas yang katanya berisikan jus didepannya menciumnya sebelum meneguknya sekali teguk .

"Bagus..." Dan Luhan hanya bisa di buat menganga saat bagaimana pria itu berjalan meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. _Sial_

...

...

Luhan berjalan keluar Hall memutuskan untuk sekedar mencari udara segar hingga matanya mendapati sebuah gazebo yang terdapat di pojok halaman yang hanya ter sinari lampu taman. Pikir Luhan itu begitu pas , ia mendengus jengkel lagi saat ingat dengan Ke empat temannya yang entah kemana perginya . Menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pagar tiang Gazebo ia memijit pelan kepalanya yang sejak tadi terasa berdenyut-denyut . Berpegangan pada tiang Gazebo saat lama-kelamaan pandangannya terasa kabur . Ugh! Bahkan ia tak meminum alkohol sedikit pun tapi kenapa ia merasa pusing sekarang . Ia hendak berjalan kembali memasuki hall saat tiba-tiba pandangannya terasa gelap dan tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja . Namun sebelum ia benar-benar pingsan dapat ia lihat sosok pria yang menangkapnya dan saat itu tak sadarkan diri seketika .

 _Kau akan jadi miliku malam ini dan selamanya ,Xi Luhan ._

Dan sebuah sringaian tampan namun nampak begitu menakutkan terlukis di bibirnya . Dan hanya ada satu hal yang perlu diketahui ' _Sang rusa telah diterkam Serigala'_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

TBC!

 _ **Ini Chap 2 uni udah berusaha fast up walaupun masih dikit telatnya ..dan maafkan saya oke hehe .. Di sini untuk beberapa Chap depan dalam cerita aku buat Sehun rasa sadisan bin kejem tapi namanya aja manusia pasti ada fase luluhnya kan .Maaf juga buat judulnya yang gk sesuai btw bahasa inggris dinda pas-pasan tapi udah aku ganti kog . Udah segitu aja ya**_

 _ **So seperti biasa**_

 _ **Pleasa Reviev, Fav, or foll.**_

 _ **NEXT UP : Thanks for seeing me**_


	3. Chapter 3

…

…

…

 _ **LOOK AT ME**_

…

…

…

Siapa yang dapat menebak apa yang di pikirkan seorang Oh Sehun . Pria itu bisa melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan dan tak ada satu orang pun yang berani menghalanginya.

Dingin, Arogan serta Kejam adalah beberapa kata yang mampu mendeskripsikan dirinya walaupun semua itu tertutupi dengan wajah bak malaikatnya dan senyum mautnya yang dapat membuat para Wanita maupun pria berstatus uke menyerahkan dirinya suka rela di bawah kuasa Sehun.

Sehun membelai pelan rambut lembut pria mungil yang tengah terpejam diatas ranjangnya . Ia tersenyum tipis betapa sempurnanya ukiran wajah pria ini dan Sehun seakan tertarik padanya . Ia tahu semua hal sekecil apapun tentang Luhan pria yang mempunyai paras menyerupai mendiang istrinya . Sehun masih belum merelakan kepergian istrinya hingga saat ini . Sebenarnya ia tak berkeinginan mencari penganti sosok istrinya yang masih sangat ia cintai . Namun saat ia bertemu Luhan semua seakan berubah Sehun hanya bisa menemukan dirinya tertarik dalam artian lebih pada Luhan.

Tok

Tok

"Permisi Tuan " Suara salah satu maidnya terdengar saat pintu kamar yang ia tempati saat ini terbuka .

"Ada apa" Tanya Sehun dengan suara Khasnya yang dingin dan tegas

"Ada Tuan Kim Jong In beserta teman-temannya di bawah" Jawab maidnya sopan dan Sehun hanya mengangguk sebelum menyuruh maidnya pergi keluar kamarnya . Sehun tersenyum miring tepat apa yang ia pikirkan tentang Kai yang dengan cepat menyadari apa yang ia lakukan pada Luhan. Tapi bukan Sehun kalau tak bisa mengatasi semua ini . Ia mengerakkan tangannya mengelus pelan wajah Luhan yang masih terpejam

"Tunggu Sebentar, Aku akan bermain sedikit denganmu setelah menyelesaikan ini"

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya lalu keluar kamar untuk menemui Kai dan temannya yang lain

...

...

...

"Apa kau pikir Sehun tahu dimana Luhan" Tanya Chanyeoll pada Kai disampingnya

"Aku pikir mungkin dia tau , Tapi jika Sehun tidak tau ..Entahlah aku pusing" Kau mengacak rambutnya frustrasi sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya diam tak berkata apapun terlalu khawatir pada Luhan bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya .

"Tidak mungkin kan jika Sehun yang melakukan ini semua "Tanya Kai pada Chanyeoll

"Melakukan apa maksudmu" Jawab suara dari arah tangga membuat keempat orang di ruang tamu seketika menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka

"Sehun" Panggil Kai

"Ada apa kalian kemari" Tanya Sehun santai dan mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sofa didepan Kai dan yang lainnya

"Kita ke intinya saja ,Apa kau tau dimana Luhan sekarang dia menghilang saat pesta tadi dan aku pikir dia bersamamu mengingat tadi kau juga tak ada dalam pesta" Kata Kai menatap Sehun harap-harap cemas. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya lalu menegakkan posisi duduknya

"Kau mencurigaiku" Tanya Sehun

"Bukan Sehun ,Aku pikir kau tertarik padanya "Suara Chanyeoll terdengar membuat Sehun menoleh kearahnya tak suka

"Jadi apa yang kalian pikir aku lakukan padanya "Tanya Sehun lagi suaranya nampak sedikit tersinggung dan mendengar itu membuat Kai ,dan Chanyeoll seketika diam

"Sehun-Ssi jika kau tak tahu dimana Luhan bisakah kami minta bantuanmu untuk mencari dimana ia berada sekarang ,Kami sangat khawatir "Kata Kyungsoo hati-hati walaupun tak dekat dengan Sehun ia tau semua hal tentang Sehun yang terkenal dengan image kejamnya .

Mendengar itu Sehun mengangguk "Akan aku bantu"

"Terima kasih Sehun-ssi" Ucap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hampir bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu kami akan pulang Sehun ,Sampai jumpa "Kata Kai berdiri dari duduknya diikuti Chanyeoll beserta kekasih mereka

Sehun juga berdiri dari duduknya "Jangan khawatirkan Luhan dia pasti akan baik-baik saja"

Dan keempat orang didepannya menoleh dan mengangguk sebelum hilang di balik pintu mansionnya .

Sehun tersenyum miring dan berjalan kembali ke kamar dimana Luhan berada

"Tapi aku tidak jamin untuk hal yang lainnya Luhan akan baik-baik saja"

...

...

...

Kai dan Chanyeoll memutuskan untuk pergi ke Cafe dekat kompleks apartemen mereka usai mengantarkan Baekhyun beserta Kyungsoo ke rumah mereka .

"Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sehun katakan" Suara Kai mulai membuka suara sambil memijit dahinya yang terasa pening "kau juga tahu dia itu pria yang sangat penuh dengan rahasia, Atau mungkin memang benar Sehun yang melakukan ini semua "

"Jangan mencurigainya jika tak ada bukti Kau kan tau pasti bagaimana reaksinya ,Lagi pula ia terlihat biasa-biasa saja "Jawa Chanyeoll

Kai menegakkan kepalanya "Memangnya siapa yang bisa membaca pikirannya dia saja tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi selain datar dan dingin ,Memangnya jika ia benar-benar jujur kau tau" Kesalnya

Chanyeoll mengedikkan bahunya "Entahlah aku bingung, Lebih baik kau suruh semua bawahanmu untuk mencari Luhan aku juga akan menyuruh bawahanku untuk mencarinya Sebenarnya dimana anak itu"

...

...

...

Sehun kembali memasuki kamar di mana tempat Luhan tengah tertidur atau mungkin masih tak sadarkan diri. Tubuh tegapnya kini terbalut dengan piyama hitam yang nampak begitu pas di tubuhnya . Sehun mendudukkan dirinya pada pinggiran ranjang lalu kembali mengelus wajah Luhan lembut .

Eungh~

Terdengar Lenguhan pelan dari bibir Luhan disertai dengan mata rusanya yang perlahan terbuka menampilkan kelereng coklat bening yang nampak sangat indah .

"Kau sudah bangun" Suara Sehun terdengar membuat Luhan menoleh pelan kearah suara itu .

"K-kau.."Luhan bergerak panik di tempatnya namun gerakannya terhenti saat menyadari kedua tangannya diikat pada sisi kanan dan kiri ranjang yang ia tempati

Membuat matanya kembali menatap Sehun yang menyeringai "Ya ini aku..apa kau terkejut"

Sehun membelai lagi wajah Luhan membuat Luhan memalingkan wajahnya menolak "Jangan sentuh aku"

"Sebenarnya apa maumu...Tolong lepaskan aku Sehun-ssi ..Lepaskan" Pinta Luhan mengerakkan tubuhnya berharap ikatan pada kedua tangannya bisa terlepas namun semua itu sia-sia karena bukannya lepas malah ia merasakan tangannya sangat sakit .

Sehun mencengkeram dagu Luhan erat membuat ringisan kesakitan keluar dari bibirnya dan memaksa Luhan menatap kedua matanya "Kau miliku sekarang Luhan Dan jangan berpikir aku akan melepaskanmu apalagi berpikir kau akan melarikan diri dariku.. Aku katakan lagi padamu itu akan sia-sia"

Dan Sehun melepaskan cengkeramannya kasar lalu berdiri dari duduknya melepas piyama nya membuangnya asal membuatnya bertelanjang dada . Luhan menatap Sehun takut-takut air matanya menetes mengaliri pipi tirusnya "A-apa y-yang akan k-kau lakukan ..." Suara Luhan terdengar bergetar karena begitu ketakutan terlebih kini Sehun juga mengikat kedua kakinya

Luhan meronta namun sia-sia karena Sehun terlampau kuat membuatnya pasrah dan hanya bisa menangis saat ini

"Aku ingin menjadikanmu miliku Luhan, sepenuhnya " Kata Sehun dan mulai menindih tubuh Luhan

Luhan mengerakkan tubuhnya tak beraturan apalagi saat Sehun sudah berada diatasnya membuat ketakutan dalam dirinya semakin menjadi

"Hiks...aku mohon jangan hiks. Lepaskan Sehun-ssi hiks..." Tangis Luhan panik namun Sehun seakan tuli dan ia hanya tersenyum meremehkan . Terdengar tangisan Luhan semakin menjadi saat Sehun membuka jasnya dan merobek kemejanya membuangnya ke sembarang arah

"Hiks..Jangan hiks..."Kata Luhan diiringi tangisannya

"Kau milikku Luhan.. Milikku" Desis Sehun meremas junior Luhan yang masih terbalut celananya membuat Luhan mendesah pelan merasakan sensasi aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari junior Luhan dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan melumatnya kasar

"Enngh...le..-Eungh pas.." Luhan berusaha melepaskan ciuman Sehun namun itu sia-sia karena Sehun menciumnya begitu dalam dan kasar

"Arhh" Luhan melenguh saat Sehun menggigit bibirnya hingga dapat ia rasakan rasa darah di lidahnya .

Sehun menyelusupkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Luhan membuat lelehan saliva terlihat di bibir keduanya. Sehun menyesap lidah Luhan membuat Luhan kembali melenguh

Merasa sudah cukup Sehun menarik wajahnya sedikit menjauh agar dapat melihat wajah Luhan dibawahnya . Ia tersenyum miring merasa begitu bergairah . Gairah yang tak pernah ia rasakan pada siapa pun termasuk mendiang istrinya . Sehun masih menatap Luhan yang terlihat begitu berantakan dengan mata sayu serta keringat di wajahnya dan bibirnya yang bengkak sedikit terbuka dan mengeluarkan darah . Nafasnya juga nampak terengah-engah

"Hentikan Sehun.. Hiks..Ku mohon" Pinta Luhan memelas

"Apa berhenti... Bahkan kita belum sampai pada bagian terbaiknya"Jawab Sehun dan memulai kegiatannya mengecap leher Luhan

"Ahhh~" Desah Luhan saat Sehun menyesap keras lehernya meninggalkan bekas keunguan disana yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya

"Henti ..ahh kanhh" Luhan masih sekuat tenaga memohon . Ia tak dapat bergerak bebas sebab ikatan pada kaki dan tangannya

Sehun tak memperdulikan permohonan Luhan ia terus saja mengecap leher Luhan dengan nafsu . Kepalanya turun kedada Luhan mulutnya meraup nipple kiri Luhan rakus sedangkan tangan kanannya memilin dan sedikit mencubit nipple Luhan yang lain .

"Oohh.. Lepas..ahh Sehunnn.."

Bukannya dilepas Sehun semakin bersemangat bermain pada nipple Luhan sesekali ia menggigitnya kecil membuat Luhan meringis

"Ahh...lepaskan.. Sakitt arhh"

Sehun melepaskan nipple Luhan dan beralih pada celana Luhan ia membukanya kasar beserta dalamannya sekaligus membuat Luhan telanjang sepenuhnya .

"Aku tidak akan melakukan pemanasan" Sehun menyeringai dan membawa tangannya meremas junior Luhan lalu mengocoknya pelan

"Uhh…apahhh yang kau lakukan ahh"Tanya Luhan diselingi desahan keluar dari bibirnya

Sehun diam lalu meraup kejantanan Luhan kedalam mulutnya mengulumnya cepat sesekali menggigitnya . Lidah Sehun melilit kejantanan Luhan yang berukuran kecil membuat Luhan mendesah tak karuan dan itu membuat Sehun semakin menyunggingkan senyumannya disela kegiatannya mengulum penis Luhan .

"Ohh... Enghhh Sehun ahh ber ohh tiihh~" Desah Luhan keras

"Kau menyuruhku Berhenti tapi kau terlihat menikmatinya "Balas Sehun semakin mempercepat kulumannya karena merasakan penis Luhan yang nampak semakin tegang dan berkedut tanda ia akan klimaks sebentar lagi

"Ahh~ Sehunn"

"Bagus panggil namaku sayang" Suara Sehun terdengar berat dan bergairah

"Ahhh~ menyingkir dari sanahhh aku ..AHHHHH" Desah Luhan panjang saat klimaksnya sampai dan

GLUP

Sehun menelan seluruh sperma Luhan tanpa jijik ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Luhan yang nampak berkeringat serta nafasnya yang masih terengah

Sehun melepas celananya sendiri membuatnya telanjang sepenuhnya . Luhan yang melihat Sehun telanjang memalingkan wajahnya malu melihat betapa gagah dan besarnya kejantanannya Sehun yang berbanding terbalik dengan kejantanannya . Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat menghilangkan semua pikiran kotornya yang ia pikirkan hanya bagaimana Sehun berhenti untuk tidak menyetubuhinya

Sehun kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan mengelus lubangnya membuat Luhan kembali mendesah

"Hentikan ini Sehun-Ssi jangan lakukan ini aku mohon" Pinta Luhan entah yang ke berapa kalinya namun tetap diabaikan oleh Sehun

"Kau miliku Luhan ,milikku" Desis Sehun memposisikan penis besarnya didepan lubang Luhan . Luhan bergerak gelisah membuat Sehun kembali mendesis marah dan tangan kirinya menekan pundak Luhan kasar membuat Luhan meringis diselingi air matanya yang kembali mengalir

"Jangan aku mohon.." Jerit Luhan menolak

Sehun semakin mencengkeram kasar pundak Luhan "Tak ada yang bisa menolakku Luhan... Tidak kau sekalipun"

Sehun melepaskan cengkeramannya dan membawa tangan kirinya ke belakang punggung Luhan . Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga dadanya menempel pada dada Telanjang Luhan .

"Hiks..jangan kumohon"

Sehun memegang kejantanannya yang sudah menegang dan mengarahkannya pada Lubang Luhan

"Aku mohon hiks..jangan ...AKHHHH"

JLEB

Jerit Luhan kesakitan saat kejantanan Sehun memaksa masuk pada lubangnya . Sehun mencium Luhan menetralkan rasa sakitnya

"Sakit... Sehun..Lepaskan" Tangis Luhan merasa dirinya seperti terbelah dua . Lubangnya terasa sangat perih dan panas sekarang

"Kau akan nikmat sebentar lagi sayang..." Bisik Sehun dan mulai mengerakkan tubuhnya pelan . Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya sebatas kepala sebelum

JLEB

Langsung menusukkannya kembali kedalam lubang Luhan membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya saat Kejantanan Sehun mengenai tepat pada sweet spotnya

"Ohh..Ahh "Desah Luhan saat Sehun menggenjotnya tanpa ampun dengan ritme yang begitu cepat dan mengenai sweet spotnya berkali-kali

"Ahh bagus..Luhh panggil namaku" Racau Sehun

"Ohh Sehunn.. Ahh..ahhh " Luhan mencengkeram sprei ranjang ia tempati yang sudah tak berbentuk karena kegiatan panas mereka

"Shitt..Ohh..kau nikmat Lu!"

"Sehun.. Ahhh"

Sehun semakin mempercepat genjotnya saat dirasa kejantanannya berkedut di dalam Lubang Luhan membuat Tubuh Luhan semakin terhentak keras akibat sodokan Sehun

"Sehun Aku..Ahhhh~"

Desah Luhan lagi saat sampai Klimaks keduanya spermanya membasahi perut Sehun dan perutnya sendiri . Dan Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi kejantanannya yang terpijat oleh dinding lubang Luhan yang mengetat akibat klimaksnya sampai

"Shit..Ahhh~" Desah Sehun saat sampai pada klimaksnya . Spermanya menyembur didalam lubang Luhan hingga tumpah keluar dari Lubangnya karena terlalu banyak

Plop

Sehun mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan berdiri disamping ranjang . Matanya melihat pada Luhan yang berkeringat dan masih mengatur nafasnya . Matanya terlihat sayu dengan keringat bercampur air mata membasahi tubuhnya . Sehun meraih celananya dan memakainya asal untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya sedangkan bagian atasnya ia bertelanjang dada memperlihatkan perut ber-Absnya yang begitu seksi

"Kau sangat memuaskan Lu..Terimakasih untuk malam ini" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan pelan sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Luhan yang telanjang seorang diri.

"Hiks.." Luhan kembali menangis merasa begitu hancur . Ia merasa seperti jalang murahan saat ini ia berpikir apa kesalahan yang ia perbuat hingga diperlakukan begitu memalukan seperti ini .

"BRENGSEK KAU OH SEHUN..HIKS...AKU MEMBENCIMU" Teriak Luhan histeris

Sehun yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar Luhan menyeringai meremehkan

"Kau milikku Luhan...-"

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar utamanya untuk membersihkan diri

"Milik Oh Sehun"

…

…

…

…

…

 **TBC!**

 **Yuhuuu~ ketemu lagi dengan aku di look at me ..**

 **Kalian udah pada bisa nebak kan kalau tu minuman mami lulu dikasih sesuatu ama si papi. ..**

 **Haha maaf ya kalao NCnya kurang hot.. Aku gak terlalu bisa buat NC kek giini.. Maklum dinda masih polos #Ditabok**

 **Udah jangan panjang* sampai jumpa next chap .. Terimakasih banyak untuk yang riview ,fav anda foll**

 **TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MENYEMPATKAN WAKTU KALIAN UNTUK MEMBACA**

 **Maaf gak bisa bales riview kalian satu-satu ya**

 **So,jangan lupa untuk review ya ..**

 **Cerita ini kayaknya bakal rada panjangan deh dibanding cerita yang aku buat lainya haha...**

 **NEXT UP : THANKS FOR SEEING ME :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Kau sangat memuaskan Lu..Terimakasih untuk malam ini" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan pelan sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Luhan yang telanjang seorang diri._

" _Hiks.." Luhan kembali menangis merasa begitu hancur . Ia merasa seperti jalang murahan saat ini ia berpikir apa kesalahan yang ia perbuat hingga diperlakukan begitu memalukan seperti ini ._

" _BRENGSEK KAU OH SEHUN..HIKS...AKU MEMBENCIMU" Teriak Luhan histeris_

 _Sehun yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar Luhan menyeringai meremehkan_

" _Kau milikku Luhan...-"_

 _Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar utamanya untuk membersihkan diri_

" _Milik Oh Sehun"_

 _._

 _._

.

.

LOOK AT ME

.

.

.

 **H** UN **H** AN

.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak dapat memejamkan matanya hingga pagi menjelang walaupun tubuhnya terasa remuk dan lelah . Bagaimana bisa ia memejamkan matanya jika baru saja tubuhnya ternodai oleh Pria bermarga Oh yang dengan kejinya pergi entah kemana setelah menyetubuhinya. Ia merasa seperti jalang murahan sekarang yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menangisi keadaan. Luhan memandang tubuhnya yang masih telanjang tanpa tertutupi selimut dengan kaki dan tangan yang masih terikat terasa begitu keram terlebih tubuhnya yang mengigil kedinginan .

Cklek!

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka membuat Luhan langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain menyadari jika itu adalah Sehun . "Kau sudah bangun, Ah! Atau mungkin kau tidak bisa tidur" Kata Sehun lengkap dengan sringaian dibibir tipisnya . Sehun berjalan mendekat dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang yang di tempati Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit bergetar takut . Sehun perlahan membuka ikatan pada tangan Luhan dan Luhan nampak melirik takut-takut pada tangan Sehun yang menyentuh permukaan kulit pergelangan tangannya. Merasa kedua tangan dan kakinya sudah tak lagi terikat Luhan segera mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut hingga lehernya. Sehun tersenyum miring dan kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggiran ranjang . Tangannya hendak membelai wajah Luhan namun dengan cepat Luhan menepisnya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun. "Kenapa kau menutupi tubuhmu.. Kau malu? Bahkan aku sudah melihat kau telanjang semalam"

" _Brengsek"_

Sehun terkekeh saat mendengar umpatan Luhan "Ya Aku memang... Dan jangan berpikir Sehun yang _brengsek_ ini akan melepaskanmu Xi Luhan..karena kau milikku"

"Aku bukan milik siapa pun .. Dan aku tidak akan pernah sudi menjadi milikmu" Kata Luhan acuh tak ingin menatap wajah Sehun. Sehun menyeringai sebelum tangannya terangkat dan mencengkram dagu Luhan memaksanya menatap wajahnya "Aku tak perlu persetujuanmu untuk itu.. Dan aku pikir kau lebih baik menjadi penurut agar aku tidak perlu melakukan pemaksaan kepadamu" .

Luhan berdecih dan menepis kasar tangan Sehun yang mencengkram dagunya sebelum

PLAK

Ia layangkan sebuah tamparan pada pipi putih Sehun "Jangan harap _brengsek_ , Kau benar-benar..-"

"Kenapa Aku akan mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan Luhan,Tak terkecuali dirimu dan tamparanmu lumayan" potong Sehun dan tersenyum manis sembari menyentuh pipinya yang nampak memerah membuat Luhan yang melihatnya merinding . Sehun menoleh menatap Luhan sebelum tangannya terulur dan menarik rambut belakang Luhan kuat membuat Luhan meringis sakit "Kau miliku ..dan jangan berpikir aku akan melepaskanmu atau kau berpikir kabur dari sini sayang,Ingat itu baik-baik" Geram Sehun dan melepaskan cengkeramannya pada rambut Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit terhuyung . Ia berdiri dan sedikit merapikan pakaiannya dan berjalan hendak keluar kamar Luhan namun ia berhenti dan menoleh sejenak pada Luhan di belakangnya "Tubuhmu benar-benar nikmat ... Terimakasih untuk semalam" Seringai Sehun sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Luhan yang kembali menangis tersedu-sedu sambil mengusak kasar tubuhnya.

..

..

..

"Sehun"

Sehun tersenyum miring melihat siapa yang tengah memanggil namanya dan memilih tak menjawabnya . Ia perlahan menuruni tangga dan saat sudah sampai di bawah sebuah pelukan ia terima.

"Kemana saja kau Sehun ,Aku merindukanmu" Kata wanita itu dan bergelayut manja di lengan Sehun.

"Lepaskan aku" Ujar Sehun dingin dan melepaskan lengan wanita itu kasar membuat wanita itu sedikit terhuyung hampir jatuh .

"SEHUN", Teriaknya kesal dan mendengar teriakannya membuat Sehun menoleh menatap wanita itu nyalang "Brengsek ,Kau pikir kau berteriak pada siapa" Kata Sehun marah. Wanita itu merengut takut "Maafkan aku, Aku hanya..- kenapa kau mengabaikanku akhir-akhir ini Sehun-ah" Rengeknya lagi dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang berada beberapa meter darinya sebelum merangkul kembali lengannya "Aku muak denganmu , Dan kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan disini", Geram Sehun.

"Sehun aku tidak peduli , Dan aku kesini karena aku merindukanmu tentu saja"

"Kau sudah melihatku sekarang dan kau boleh pergi ", Suruh Sehun dan menunjuk arah pintu keluar yang tak jauh dati tempat mereka berdiri "Aku tidak mau Sehun , Aku akan tinggal disini beberapa waktu"

"KAU!"

" _Wae?_ Bahkan kau selalu mengizinkanku untuk tinggal di sini lebih lama , kenapa kau berubah Sehun atau kau gara-gara pria sialan itu apa dia lebih menarik dariku"

"Irene berhenti bicara brengsek , Ck! Apa kau memata-mataiku " Sehun berdecih malas

"Kalau aku bilang dia lebih memuaskan daripada dirimu apa yang akan kau lakukan" Sehun menyeringai sebelum pergi meninggalkan Irene yang Mengeram kesal di belakangnya.

"Mengajaknya bermain sedikit Sehun ,Mungkin" Irene tersenyum licik dan menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga sebelum berjalan menaiki tangga .

…

…

…

…

Luhan duduk diam pada sebuah kursi dibalkon Mansion Sehun usai membersihkan diri dan memakai sebuah setelan baju santai yang nampak begitu pas membalut tubuh mungilnya . Ia tak peduli dengan para pelayan Sehun yang keluar masuk kamar yang ditempatinya dengan senampan makanan di tangan mereka. Kadang ia hanya menoleh pada mereka saat salah satu dari mereka menyuruhnya untuk memakan makanannya karena tak ingin ia sakit atau tak ingin mendapatkan masalah dari sang pemilik rumah . Tapi Luhan seakan Tuli dan buta akan semua itu yang ia pikirkan hanya bagaimana cara pergi dari sini ataupun bagaimana cara menghubungi teman-temannya yang mungkin sedang mencari dirinya.

Hhhh~

Luhan menghela nafas pelan merasa kepalanya berdenyut sakit ia memijitnya pelan mungkin ini karena ia kelelahan dan stres . Luhan melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan Ia tak menemukan keberadaan Sehun. Bukan mencarinya tapi Luhan hanya berjaga-jaga jika tiba-tiba lelaki itu datang menghampirinya dan kembali menyetubuhinya . Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya dan membukanya pelan mengingat bagaimana perilaku lelaki itu membuat Luhan bingung apa yang sebenarnya ia perbuat apa ia memiliki kesalahan pada Sehun hingga pria itu melakukan semua ini.

Memilih untuk kembali ke ranjang melihat malam mulai menjelang dan udara yang semakin dingin menerpa kulitnya .Luhan perlahan berdiri dari duduknya namun tubuhnya terhuyung hampir jatuh saat kepalanya terasa pening tiba-tiba . Tapi Sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh sebuah lengan kekar telah memeluknya dan terasa begitu hangat

"Sehun," Sebuah nama meluncur dari bibir Luhan saat melihat pelaku yang menangkap tubuhnya. Matanya menatap lurus pada manik tajam Sehun dan Luhan dapat melihat kekawatiran terpancar dari sana

"Kau baik? Apa yang kau lakukan di balkon malam-malam begini", Kata Sehun datar dan begitu dingin namun Luhan masih menangkap nada khawatir di sana. Ia diam saja bahkan saat Sehun mengendong tubuhnya pelan dan merebahkannya di ranjang . Luhan berpikir sebenarnya orang seperti apakah Sehun itu dia begitu berbeda dari pertama kali mereka bertemu dan perlakuannya saat semalam begitu pun pagi ini . Luhan masih sibuk pada pikirannya sendiri tak menyadari jika Sehun tengah menatapnya lekat .

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan membawa tangan kekarnya untuk mengelus pipi putih Luhan membuatnya terperanjat kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? ", Tanya Sehun lembut . Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali begitu mendengar suara Sehun yang berbeda dari sebelumnya "A-aku t-tidak..-tidak ada yang kupikirkan", Jawab Luhan bahkan kini ia begitu bingung dengan tingkahnya sendiri . Apa Sehun mempunyai kepribadian ganda , apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu , kenapa ia berubah baik. Itulah beberapa hal yang berkecamuk dalam otak kecil Luhan . Sehun menghela nafas sebelum matanya melihat nampan makanan yang nampak masih utuh dan sudah dingin .

"Kenapa kau tak memakan makananmu", Suara Sehun kembali terdengar dan Luhan melirik kearah meja kecil disampingnya.

"A-aku h-hanya t-tidak nafsu...", Balas Luhan menunduk . Sehun tersenyum miring dan melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya . Jam menunjukkan pukul 6.30 malam "Baiklah , lebih baik kau tidur lebih awal sekarang ", Kata Sehun dan berdiri dari duduknya di pinggiran ranjang Luhan lalu mengecup kening Luhan pelan Sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamar Luhan meninggalkan Luhan yang terbengong-bengong dengan tingkah Sehun. Luhan meraba keningnya yang masih begitu terasa bekas kecupan Sehun beberapa saat lalu. Luhan menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar

" _Ada apa denganku!",_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

Sehun memasuki ruang kerjanya ia merasa begitu aneh saat bersama Luhan beberapa saat lalu. Ia seperti bukan Sehun bahkan ia bisa bicara selembut itu . Sehun mengacak rambutnya kasar

"Tidak , aku hanya mencintai Luna .. Hanya Luna", Guman Sehun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri . Ia menyentuh dadanya yang entah mengapa begitu berdebar saat di dekat Luhan . Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mungkin ia menaruh perasaan lebih pada Luhan .

"Luna apa yang Harus aku lakukan", Kata Sehun memandang bingkai kecil didepannya yang menampakkan foto Mendiang istrinya dengan sebuah gaun merah selutut dan senyuman yang begitu cantik diwajahnya.

Sehun terus memandang foto mendiang istrinya itu mungkin itu hanya karena kemiripan antara Luna dan Luhan yang membuat Sehun berpikir Luhan sama dengan Luna . Ia berpikir mungkin Sehun begitu merindukan sosok Luna dan ia berpikir juga jika Luhan hanya sebagai penganti Luna tidak lebih . Ya, Sehun mungkin memiliki perasaan ini karena menganggap Luhan sebagai penganti Luna tidak lebih .

Drrt

Drrt

Mata tajamnya melirik pada ponselnya yang bergetar menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk untuknya . Mengangkatnya cepat saat Melihat nama sekretarisnya terpampang di layar ponselnya

"Ada apa ",

"Maaf mengganggu malam Anda, Tuan .. Saya hanya ingin memberitahu jika malam ini Anda memiliki jadwal terbang ke London Saya sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya",

Sehun menghela nafas pelan dengan tangannya yang lain memijit pangkal hidung mancungnya

"Ya aku tahu , Aku akan kesana ",

"Baik Tuan ",

Tuutt

Tuutt

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruang kerjanya hendak membersihkan diri . Suasana rumahnya nampak sepi mengingat hari sudah malam dan mungkin beberapa maid sudah mulai beristirahat .

Sehun memasuki kamarnya dan langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi sekedar membersihkan diri . Selang beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di pinggangnya dan rambut hitamnya yang basah . Matanya melirik pada seseorang yang ada di atas ranjangnya membuat ia mendecih jijik .

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku , Keluar sekarang juga", Geram Sehun menarik paksa Irene yang tengah duduk di ranjangnya.

"Kenapa Sehun , Aku merindukanmu", Kata Irene dan mengelus dada putih Sehun seduktif . Sehun memperhatikan Irene dari ujung kaki hingga kepala wanita itu bahkan tidak malu melakukan ini walaupun ia sudah terlihat seperti jalang murahan sekarang. Sehun Lupa Irene memang seorang Jalang . Tubuhnya bahkan hanya berbalut Bra dan celana dalam dengan sebuah piyama panjang yang tak ia tali membuat tubuhnya terekspos. Irene hendak mendorong tubuh Sehun ke atas ranjang namun Sehun menggenggam tangannya terlampau erat membuat Irene bahkan meringis .

" _Jalang sialan,_ Kau pikir apa yang akan kau lakukan", Geram Sehun dan menghempaskan tangan Irene kasar membuat wanita itu jatuh terduduk tepat di bawah kakinya

"Sehun kenapa kau menolakku", Tanya Irene berdiri dari jatuhnya

"Cih! Aku sudah katakan padamu kalau aku tak membutuhkanmu lagi _Brengsek,_ Enyahlah dari hadapanku sekarang jika tidak kau akan tau akibatnya", Desis Sehun tanpa melihat Irene dan memakai setelan kemejanya .

"Memang apa hebatnya pria _Sialan_ itu di bandingkan aku Sehun , apa ia bisa mengimbangimu diranjang", Kata Irene kesal "Ya dia melakukannya dia lebih hebat daripada _Jalang_ sepertimu, Dan aku peringatkan jangan menyentuhnya sehelai rambutnya saja", Balas Sehun santai .

"Bagaimana jika aku menyentuhnya , Aku yakin jika ia _pasif_ dalam bermain .. Aku akan-.."

" _BRENGSEK BERHENTI BICARA",_ Teriak Sehun dan berjalan mendekat pada Irene lalu mencengkram dagu wanita itu erat "Jika kau menyentuhnya maka aku anggap kau tengah melawanku _jalang sialan_ , Dan kau pasti tau akibat sudah berani melawanku", Desis Sehun dan melepas cengkeramannya dari dagu Irene meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana

" _KAU JAHAT OH SEHUN_ ", Teriak Irene dan berlari keluar kamar Sehun

BLAM

Dan menutup kasar pintu kamar Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum miring sebelum melanjutkan mempersiapkan dirinya .

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali membiasakan cahaya masuk pada kornea matanya . Melirik pada jam di meja samping ranjangnya yang baru menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi . Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya pada ranjang mengucek matanya saat menemukan seseorang asing di kamarnya. "Anda sudah bangun Tuan?" Sapa orang itu ramah dan halus .

Luhan mengangguk dan menyingkap selimutnya ia hendak bertanya pada orang tersebut namun

"Saya di perintahkan untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan Anda mulai hari ini oleh Tuan Sehun , saya Zhang Yixing", Katanya lagi.

Luhan mengangguk lagi "Sehun ", Yixing mengangguk sopan pada Luhan "Jika Anda membutuhkan sesuatu Anda bisa memanggil saya , Jika Anda ingin keluar untuk berjalan-jalan Saya ditugaskan menemani Anda seperti itulah perintah yang saya terima dari Tuan Sehun selama beliau pergi",

Luhan menatap Yixing" Benarkah Sehun mengizinkanku keluar dan Pergi..- Kemana ia pergi", Tanyanya penasaran . Yixing tersenyum penuh arti dan menaruh secangkir teh hangat di tangan Luhan "Ya , Beliau mengatakan Anda boleh berjalan-jalan namun hanya di Mansion ini dan Beliau pergi untuk perjalanan bisnis mungkin untuk beberapa hari ke depan",

" Hum! Terimakasih", Kata Luhan dan menyeruput tehnya . "Ini pakaian Anda , Saya sudah mempersiapkannya jika Anda ingin membersihkan diri dan juga ada beberapa baju di lemari yang sudah di siapkan oleh Tuan Sehun",

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali berpikir kapan Yixing mempersiapkan semua itu dan lagi Sehun . Huh! Pria itu memang berniat mengurungnya untuk waktu yang lama disini namun walaupun begitu ia bersyukur karena pria itu tak akan di rumah ini beberapa hari ke depan . Dan apa-apaan pria itu hanya menyuruhnya berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Mansion ini . Luhan menghela nafas berat ini lebih baik daripada ia harus duduk di dalam kamar ini setiap hari itu membosankan.

"Anda baik-baik saja Tuan?", Tanya Yixing melihat Luhan hanya diam saja . Tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri Luhan memandang Yixing yang berdiri di depannya sambil mengangguk "Aku baik , aku akan membersihkan diri dulu", Kata Luhan . Yixing mengambil cangkir teh dari tangan Luhan "Baiklah Tuan , Anda ingin sarapan di kamar atau di meja makan sayang akan menyiapkannya", Tanya Yixing . Luhan nampak berpikir "Aku akan turun nanti , Terima kasih", Yixing tersenyum dan membungkuk pada Luhan sebelum pergi keluar dari kamar Luhan. Mungkin jika Yixing tak melaksanakan perintah dati Sehun ia akan mendapatkan hukuman mengingat bagaimana sifat seorang Oh Sehun. Dan Luhan terpaksa menyetujui akan makan nanti ia hanya tak ingin orang seperti Yixing yang nampak baik itu mendapat masalah karenanya walaupun ia tak ingin makan sedikit pun.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya hendak keluar sesudah membersihkan dirinya . Matanya memandang takjub dengan desain interior Mansion Sehun yang begitu elegan ,mewah dan berkelas seperti pemiliknya. Ya! Luhan menyadari jika Sehun adalah pria yang begitu berkelas , dan mendominasi namun semua itu tertutupi dengan sifat baik iblisnya dalam memperlakukan Luhan lebih tepatnya dalam hal ingin memiliki Luhan . Ia berpikir lagi pria itu cukup perhatian padanya akhir-akhir ini dengan berbaik hati mengizinkan Luhan keluar kamar walaupun hanya di sekitar Mansion ini. Ia menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dengan pelan kadang ada beberapa Pelayan membungkuk padanya dan berjalan melewatinya setelah itu . Luhan hanya memberi mereka senyum kikuk merasa tak terlalu nyaman karena ia tak terbiasa dengan ini .

Yixing menarik kursi makan saat melihat Luhan berjalan ke arahnya menariknya pelan tanpa ada sedikit pun suara yang akan di timbulkan dari gesekan antara kursi dan lantai marmer Mansion itu . "Silahkan duduk Tuan", Ujar Yixing sopan sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada Luhan . Luhan menatap kursi yang nampaknya ditunjukkan untuk ia duduki. "Terimakasih", balas Luhan dan mendaratkan bokongnya pada kursi yang nampak mahal itu . Luhan menatap takjub pada meja makan didepannya yang menyediakan beberapa menu makanan yang mungkin akan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya meneteskan air liurnya . Semua tersusun rapi dan terlihat begitu lezat "Tuan Sehun memerintahkan Anda untuk menghabiskan makanan Anda hari ini tanpa tersisa",

Mendengar perintah yang di katakan Yixing tadi membuat Luhan menatapnya tak percaya "S-semua i-ini", Gagap Luhan dan Yixing tersenyum kecil menanggapinya

"Tentu saja tidak Tuan , makanlah jika Anda ingin ", Kata Yixing membenarkan . Dan Luhan mengangguk dan memulai memakannya sebelum matanya menoleh ke arah Yixing yang masih setia berdiri di samping kirinya "Xing , Kau tak ingin makan bersamaku", Tanya Luhan .

"Tidak Tuan , para pelayan tidak di perbolehkan makan satu meja dengan Tuannya saya akan makan di belakang nanti", Jawab Yixing tersenyum . Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan dan berdiri dari duduknya lalu memegang kedua pundak belakang Yixing mendudukkannya pada salah satu kursi di sana . Ia mengambil sebuah piring putih dan membukannya didepan Yixing "T-tuan a-apa yang Anda lakukan ,I-ini tidak ..-b-benar", Gagap Yixing

"Diamlah Xing , aku hanya memintamu menemaniku makan dan persetan dengan perintah pria Brengsek itu", Geram Luhan dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"T-tapi..-"

"Kau pikir siapa Kau berani-berani mengatai Sehun , pria _Brengsek_ Huh!", Luhan dan Yixing menoleh bersamaan dan mendapati Irene berdiri tak jauh dari tempanya duduk sekarang . Yixing langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk hormat pada Irene . Luhan memandang bingung pada wanita yang tengah berjalan kearahnya "Siapa kau?", Tanya Luhan namun bukannya mendapat jawaban Irene hanya menyeringai dan

AKH

PRANG

Menarik rambut belakang Luhan dan itu membuat Luhan tak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas di sampingnya hingga pecah berkeping-keping di lantai .

"Aku adalah kekasih Sehun dan Kau berani sekali Kau mengambil tempatku Huh!", Kesal Irene dan semakin menarik kuat helaian rambut belakang Luhan

"Akh..apa yang kau maksud , Lepaskan Aku", Ringis Luhan memegangi tangan Irene yang menarik rambutnya .

"Irene-ssi Tolong lepaskan Tuan Luhan , Tuan Sehun akan murka jika mengetahui apa yang..-"

"DIAM", potong Irene cepat tak peduli dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Yixing . Matanya menatap nyalang pada Luhan "Aku akan menyingkirkanmu dengan tanganku sendiri _Sialan_ ",

BRUK

ARRGH

"TUAN",

Irene tersenyum puas melihat Luhan yang jatuh ke lantai tepat di atas pecahan gelas yang membuat telapak tangan dan lengannya mengucurkan darah segar . Yixing yang melihatnya segera membantu Luhan duduk "Ya Tuhan , Tuan Anda baik-baik saja", Cemas Yixing melihat darah yang cukup banyak keluar dari tangan dan lengan Luhan . Luhan hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang menahan sakit . Yixing membantu Luhan berdiri dan menuntunnya berjalan hendak ke kamarnya tak memperdulikan Irene yang menatap mereka berdua marah

"Kalian pikir akan kemana, _Brengsek",_ Kata Irene marah . Tak memperdulikan Irene ,Yixing dan Luhan berjalan perlahan menaiki tangga meninggalkan Irene yang murka di sana sendirian namun baru saja mereka melewati anak tangga paling atas . Irene yang entah sejak kapan berada dibelakang Yixing dan Luhan menarik rambut Yixing membuat pegangan tangan Yixing pada Luhan terlepas.

"YIXING", Teriak Luhan saat melihat Irene dengan teganya menarik Rambut Yixing dan menghempaskannya ke lantai begitu saja .

"Berani sekali Kalian mengabaikanku", Ujar Irene menyeringai .

"Sebenarnya apa maumu , Dan aku tidak merebut tempatmu", Balas Luhan dan menghampiri Yixing untuk membantunya berdiri namun tangannya di tarik begitu saja oleh Irene.

"Akh ..lepaskan", Ronta Luhan merasa tangannya begitu sakit karena tangan Irene mencengkram lengannya yang terluka . "Kau , kalau saja kau tidak ada disini Sehun tidak akan mengacuhkanku dan apa hebatnya dirimu , kau bahkan tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan diriku melayani Sehun.",

"Lepaskan aku. Irene-ssi ...-akh",

"Irene-ssi tolong lepaskan Tuan Luhan", Mohon Yixing . Irene menarik Luhan hendak membawanya turun namun tangannya di genggam oleh Yixing yang berlutut di bawah kakinya "Lepaskan tangan menjijikkanmu itu Zhang Yixing",

"Tidak , Tolong saya ...Mohon lepaskan Tuan Luhan Irene-ssi",

"Aku bilang tidak , Menyingkir atau aku akan berbuat kasar padamu", Desis Irene namun Yixing masih saja bersikukuh menolak perintah Irene . "Baiklah jika itu maumu , Aku akan melepaskan tangan _jalang_ ini", Irene menyeringai menatap Luhan yang pucat pasi disampingnya menariknya ke arah tangga .

"Aku harap kau mati _Bicth",_

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan",

"Menyingkirkanmu tentu saja",

SRET

BRUK

BRUK

BRUK

BRAK

"TUANNNN~"

"LUHANNN"

Teriakan itu hampir bersamaan dengan tubuh Luhan yang jatuh dari tangga Mansion Sehun dan tergeletak di lantai dengan kepalanya mengeluarkan darah begitu banyak membuat keadaannya terlihat begitu mengenaskan saat ini. Luhan merasakan tubuhnya begitu sakit dan pening dikepalanya . Namun ia dapat mendengar suara teriakan Yixing dan.

.

.

"S-sehun",

Dan matanya terpejam sempurna usai menggumankan satu nama itu.

"Luhan...",

Sedangkan Irene yang tengah tersenyum puas menutup mulutnya cepat dengan matanya yang membelalak saat tatapan membunuh itu tertuju padanya .

"KAU..-" Teriakan murka itu semakin membuat Wajah Irene pucat dengan keringat dingin mengucur dari seluruh tubuhnya . Sehun membawa Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri ke dalam gendongannya tak memperdulikan jika setelan mahalnya ternoda oleh darah Luhan ia memanggil salah satu anak buahnya yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya

"Singkirkan _jalang itu",_ perintahnya mutlak dengan kemarahan yang begitu kentara di setiap huruf yang terucap dari bibirnya sebelum keluar dari mansionnya di ikuti beberapa anak buahnya yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Saat itu tak akan ada lagi kata ampun untuk orang yang berani menyentuh miliknya . Dan jangan harap ia dapat melihat dunia ini lagi setelah ia melakukan hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

Sorry untuk alurnya yang nampak kecepetan menurut saya . Dinda ngebut ini gara-gara mau update kemarin-kemarin enggak bisa . Lagi sibuk pake super pake banget apalagi dinda ngurusin beberapa tugas yang belom kelar akhir-akhir ini . Irene gak berakhir disini dia akan muncul lagi jadi siap siaga haha dan untuk kejelasan masa lalu sehun tunggu aja okeyy...

Tambah gak jelas aja ya critanya ngomong-ngomong :-D

Maaf kalau gak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu . Makasih sudah mampir dan membaca apalagi yang review ,favorit ataupun follow .

Kunjungi Ig :vvddye

Line : adindaprawingga

Thank You

.

.

.see you next chap

Look at me

Muuuuuaaahhhhh~

 **So, mind to review**


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

LOOK AT ME

 **H** UN **H** AN

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengetuk-ketukan jarinya di meja kerjanya . Ia melirik arloji yang melingkar dengan manis di tangan kirinya yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam . Sehun hanya merasa sedikit ragu entah kenapa. Ia merasa begitu pening dan gelisah dalam satu waktu

Tok

Tok

CKLEK

"Presdir apa Anda baik-baik saja?", Suara sekretarisnya menginterupsi pemikiran Sehun . Ia menoleh pada sekretarisnya dan memijit pangkal hidung mancungnya "Entahlah", Jawab Sehun

"Anda terlihat tak baik , Kalau begitu saya akan membatalkan keberangkatan Anda malam ini", dan Sehun mengangguk menyetujui apa yang di usulkan Sekretarisnya.

"Hyung", Panggil Sehun dan menatap Lurus pada Sekretarisnya

"Tumben Anda memanggil saya _Hyung_ ",

Sehun terkekeh kecil dan berdecih "Kita hanya berdua di ruangan ini Suho _Hyung_ , Dan bicaralah biasa saja terlihat begitu aneh saat kau berbicara formal padaku",

Suho tersenyum kecil dan duduk pada sofa di depan Sehun "Aku sekretarismu , Itu hal yang wajar jika aku bicara sopan pada atasanku",

Sehun berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan berjalan menghampiri Suho lalu duduk pada sofa di depan Suho. "Ya, Aku tau itu tapi bukankah aku sudah bilang kau boleh menggunakan bahasa informal saat kita hanya berdua , lagi pula kau dan keluargamu sudah bekerja sangat lama untukku dan mendiang orang tuaku", Suho mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Sehun "Aku hanya terkadang melupakannya , Kau tahu aku seorang pelupa",

"Beristirahatlah Hyung , Kau terlihat lelah", Suruh Sehun pada Suho . Suho mengernyitkan alisnya bingung "Ya , aku bahkan hampir tak memiliki waktu tidur yang cukup saat bekerja padamu", ia terkekeh pelan sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya "Tapi aku rasa bukan aku yang butuh istirahat , Kau terlihat berantakan saat ini", Sehun menatap pada Suho dan terkekeh miris "Kau benar aku benar-benar merasa berantakan sekarang _Hyung",_

"Semua itu terserah padamu , Hanya saja jangan pernah kau berpikir untuk menganggap pria cantik itu sebagai pengganti Luna , Kau tau mereka berbeda Sehun dan dia terlihat begitu rapuh . Jika kau menyakitinya lagi dan lagi aku tak akan ikut campur jika ia meninggalkanmu di kemudian hari", Kata Suho dan berdiri dari duduknya sedikit membungkukkan badannya "Aku akan menyiapkan mobil untukmu pergi ke kantor malam ini", ujar Suho sebelum keluar dari ruangan Sehun meninggalkan Sehun yang termenung sendiri di dalam ruang kerjanya .

..

..

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi dan Sehun sibuk bergelut dengan berkas-berkas di atas meja kantornya. Ia memilih pergi ke kantor malam tadi setelah pembicaraannya dengan Suho yang membuatnya begitu pening seketika. Memang benar tentang apa yang di katakan Suho saat itu bahwa ia tak boleh menyamakan antara Luhan dan Luna mereka adalah dua orang yang berbeda . Mereka berbeda dan Sehun harusnya berpikir seperti itu bukan sebaliknya. Dan dengan perkataan Suho semalam itu dapat membuat pemikiran Tentang kedua orang itu jelas di otak Sehun.

" _Ya mereka berbeda , bahkan perasaan yang aku miliki begitu berbeda", Guman Sehun dalam hati_.

Tok

Tok

Cklek

"Presdir apa Anda tidak pulang sekarang sudah pagi , Lebih baik Anda pulang dan beristirahat", Kata Suho kembali pada mode sekretarisnya . Sehun menoleh dan mengangguk "Baiklah kita pulang , Tapi aku ingin mampir ke suatu tempat sebelum pulang",

"Kau ingin mengunjungi Luna", Tanya Suho dan tersenyum melihat Sehun mengangguk dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Baiklah, mungkin kita akan tiba di sana tepat saat matahari terbit",

"Ya , aku lebih suka mengunjunginya saat pagi ,Aku masih ingat betapa cantiknya dia saat pagi hari", Kata Sehun dan mengambil Jasnya lalu berjalan menghampiri Suho.

"Aku tau bahkan ia seperti seorang malaikat pada pagi hari", Kekeh Suho dan Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya lalu mulai berjalan keluar ruangannya dengan Suho di belakangnya.

"Aku ingin mampir di Toko bunga biasanya ," Ujar Sehun

"Baiklah Presdir",

.

.

Sehun memandang keluar jendela mobilnya tenang dengan ponsel yang berada di telinganya.

"Bilang saja jika aku sedang melakukan perjalanan ke London ", Kata Sehun pada seseorang di seberang dan setelah mendengar jawaban dari seberang ia menutup teleponnya .

"Yixing ada di Mansion sekarang?", Tanya Suho pada Sehun yang duduk di bangku penumpang dan Sehun mengangguk "Ya, Aku menyuruhnya memenuhi semua kebutuhan Luhan",

"Tapi kenapa kau menyuruhnya mengatakan pada Luhan jika kau pergi ke London ", Tanya Suho lagi .

"Dia tak akan mau memakan makanannya jika tahu aku ada di sekitarnya dan dia juga tidak akan mau keluar kamarnya", Ujar Sehun ."Kau mengizinkannya keluar , Aneh sekali aku kira kau akan menyuruhnya duduk diam di dalam kamar mewahnya", Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengar pernyataan Suho "Kau pikir aku mengizinkannya keluar rumah begitu , Dia hanya boleh keluar kamarnya bukan keluar rumah", Jelas Sehun santai pada Suho yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Mobil hitam milik Sehun itu berhenti di depan sebuah toko bunga sederhana . Ia turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan memasuki toko

"Tuan Oh", Suara pemilik toko bunga terdengar di pendengaran Sehun dan Sehun membawa pandangannya pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang berada di sampingnya sedikit membungkuk. Sehun menanggapinya dengan anggukkan kepala dan sedikit senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Apa yang Anda cari Tuan Oh , Ini sudah begitu Lama dari terakhir Anda kesini", Tanya Ahjumma paruh baya itu sopan.

"Aku mencari seperti biasa Ahjumma , Aku hanya sedang banyak pekerjaan", Jawab Sehun .

Ahjumma pemilik toko itu tersenyum dan mengambil bunga mawar putih yang biasanya di pesan Sehun setiap kali mengunjungi makam mendiang istrinya. Ya, Ahjumma itu tahu jika Sehun membeli bunga Mawar putih yang _notabene_ nya adalah kegemaran mendiang istrinya setiap kali hendak kesana. Sudah lama semenjak Luna meninggal ia selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjungi wanita yang pernah mengisi hidupnya itu dan hingga sekarang masih memiliki tempat di hatinya .

"Ini Pesanan Anda Tuan Oh ," Ahjumma itu memberikan _se bucket_ bunga mawar putih padanya sambil tersenyum . "Terimakasih Ahjumma , Aku pamit", Kata Sehun seusai membayar pesanan bunganya.

Ahjumma pemilik toko tersenyum dan membungkukkan badanya sopan pada Sehun "Hati-hati Tuan Oh dan terima kasih", Ucapnya sebelum Mobil Sehun menjauh dari halaman tokonya. Jarak toko bunga yang sering di kunjungi Sehun dengan Pemakaman hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk sampai disana.

Mobilnya berhenti di sebuah pemakaman dan Sehun keluar dari mobilnya sendiri dengan bucket bunga mawar putih yang di belinya tadi. Ia berjalan menyusuri pemakaman yang nampak sangat rapi dan bersih setiap ia berkunjung dengan pemandangan yang begitu indah menyapa penglihatannya saat memasuki areal pemakaman .

Kakinya berhenti pada sebuah makam yang bertuliskan Oh Lu Na pada nisannya . Sehun tersenyum lalu meletakkan bucket yang di bawanya pada Makam mendiang istrinya sambil berlutut dan mengusap nisannya

"Sayang ,Aku datang Maaf jika aku baru mengunjungimu lagi sekarang", Kata Sehun menatap nisan itu sendu

"Luna banyak yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini , Kejadian yang menurutku begitu .. Entahlah aku juga bingung harus mengatakannya seperti apa", ia berhenti dan menghela nafas pelan "Luna-ya apa aku boleh memberikan hatiku padanya , bolehkah aku mulai mencintainya . Aku memang salah selama ini menganggap dia adalah pengganti dirimu karena kau tau setidaknya kau masih memiliki tempat di hatiku .. Aku mencintaimu sangat tapi izinkan aku mulai mencintainya", Ujar Sehun lirih dan ia memejamkan matanya kala angin mulai berhembus pelan menerpanya terasa begitu menyejukkan dan menenangkan . Sehun perlahan membuka matanya dengan sebuah senyuman yang begitu manis di wajah tampannya . "Terimakasih Sayang , Aku akan menjengukmu lagi lain waktu . Aku pergi Beristirahatlah dengan tenang", Pamit Sehun dan mengecup Nisan mendiang istrinya yang telah mendampinginya selama ini sebelum berdiri dan mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan makam Luna.

" _Sampai jumpa Sehun-ah",_

.

.

BLAM

Sehun masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menutup pintunya. Suho yang sedari tadi tengah memejamkan matanya di bangku kemudi membuka matanya dan menoleh ke belakang kearah Sehun . Ia menegakkan tubuhnya "Tumben sekali kau hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit di sana biasanya kau akan berada disini hingga matahari terbenam . Aku bahkan berpikir kau akan tinggal disana", Kata Suho dan Sehun terkekeh karenanya "Aku hanya ingin cepat pulang ke rumah , memang ada yang salah dengan hal itu?", Suho mengedikkan bahunya "Mungkin kau sudah merindukan pria cantikmu itu",

"Entahlah", Balas Sehun . Suho hanya memberinya senyum kecil sebelum melajukan mobilnya kembali untuk kembali Ke Seoul.

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke Seoul berbagai perasaan memenuhi hatinya , Antara lega dan cemas . Ia terus menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya tak nyaman sesekali ia bahkan menyentuh dadanya. Suho yang melihatnya terlihat bingung " Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan kali ini , Kau terlihat gelisah ", Tanya Suho yang sudah merasa jengah dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan . "Entahlah , bisakah kau lebih cepat sedikit _hyung_ Perasaanku tidak enak", Kata Sehun.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu jangan dipikirkan", Balas Suho menenangkan dan Sehun mengangguk sambil berusaha lebih menenangkan dirinya saat ini. Perjalanan dati Incheon ke Seoul terasa begitu lama bagi Sehun . Padahal itu hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa jam bahkan bisa saja beberapa menit jika melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sehun menoleh keluar jendela mobilnya saat penampakan gerbang mansionnya sudah terlihat di depan matanya dan mobil mewahnya mulai memasuki areal Mansion lalu berhenti tepat di depan pintu Mansion mewahnya. Terlihat salah satu dari anak buahnya membukakan pintu untuknya dan membungkuk hormat saat Sehun sudah keluar dari mobil. "Selamat datang Tuan Oh", sapa anak buahnya begitu sopan dan hanya di balas anggukan kepala oleh Sehun dengan sebuah gumaman kecil keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Ia berjalan memasuki Mansion di ikuti beberapa anak buah yang selalu setia mengekor di belakangnya. Berjalan begitu berwibawa , gagah dan angkuh seperti biasa

Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di ruang tengah Mansionnya . Matanya menatap lurus ke depan dimana Luhan berjalan di bantu oleh Yixing dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas darah keluar dari lengannya. Ia masih berdiri diam namun beberapa saat kemudian pemandangan di depan matanya membuat Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat dan mengeraskan rahangnya . Matanya berkilat marah dan kembali berjalan sedikit cepat hendak menghampiri ketiga orang yang tengah beradu di lantai dua rumahnya .

" _Brengsek_ ", Guman Sehun begitu pelan . Namun ia kembali berhenti kala melihat Irene _sialan_ itu nampak hendak menjatuhkan Luhan dari lantai Dua.

SRET

BRUK

BRUK

BRUK

BRAK

"TUANNNN~"

"LUHANNN"

Teriakannya bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh rapuh Luban ke lantai. Sehun segera berlari kearah Luhan yang sudah tergeletak berlumuran darah dan tak sadarkan diri dilantai . Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang begitu pucat dengan tangannya yang mulai mendingin .

Sehun begitu marah dan khawatir di saat bersamaan tatapan tajamnya mengarah pada Irene yang nampak melihatnya dengan kaget.

"KAU..-" Bahkan ia kehilangan kata-kata karena rasa khawatirnya pada Luhan lebih besar. Luhan lebih penting untuk saat ini bukan Irene ia harus segera membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit . Ia berdiri dengan Luhan di gendongannya dan di ikuti dengan anak buahnya di belakang .

"Singkirkan _jalang itu",_ perintahnya mutlak dengan kemarahan yang begitu kentara di setiap huruf yang terucap dari bibirnya sebelum keluar dari mansionnya di ikuti beberapa anak buahnya yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Dua anak buah Sehun memegang kedua tangan kanan dan kiri Irene membuat wanita itu memberontak tak terima dengan terus berteriak histeris

"Sehunn..lepaskan aku _brengsek_ ", umpat Irene pada kedua anak buah Sehun yang menyeretnya paksa berjalan turun tangga. Namun itu seakan dianggap angin lalu oleh kedua anak buah Sehun .

.

.

.

Sehun duduk di kursi tunggu rumah sakit menunggu dengan begitu cemas. Luhan langsung ditangani saat mereka sampai disini beberapa menit lalu. Sehun bahkan merasa tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih untuk saat ini di pikirannya hangat bagaimana keadaan Luhan saat ini . Suho berdiri di hadapan Sehun dan membungkuk dengan membawa setelan santai serta air mineral di tangannya "Sehun bersihkan dulu tubuhmu aku membawakanmu Pakaian gan..-"

"Bagaimana jika Luhan tidak selamat Hyung",

"Sehun ten-..".

"Bagaimana jika ia meninggalkan diriku seperti Luna",

"Sehun hentikan , Kau harus yakin Luhan akan bertahan di dalam sana kau hanya perlu percaya jika Luhan adalah orang yang Kuat ",

"Aku takut Hyung ,Aku tidak ingin merasa kehilangan lagi", Racau Sehun dan menjambak kasar rambut hitamnya . Suho yang melihat keadaan Sehun sekarang menghela nafas pelan dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan . "Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan saat ini , Hanya aku mohon tenangkan dirimu jika kau terus seperti ini semua akan semakin sulit untukmu", Kata Suho menenangkan .

Sehun mengangguk pelan sebelum tangannya kembali mengepal erat dan amarah mulai kembali menguasai dirinya lagi. "Seharusnya aku menyingkirkan wanita sialan itu , Dia akan membayar yang setimpal dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepada Milikku", Desis Sehun.

Suho menghela nafas pelan walaupun Sehun peduli pada Luhan namun tidak untuk yang lain. Itu tidak akan merubah apapun sebab Sehun tetaplah Sehun Pria itu adalah pria dingin paling kejam dan tak berperasaan yang tak segan-segan menyingkirkan siapa pun yang berani menentangnya dan memastikan siapa pun yang berani menentangnya berharap tak pernah di lahirkan.

"Lupakan masalah itu untuk saat ini, Yang harus kita pikirkan adalah keadaan Luhan aku harap kau berusaha tenang sekarang", Ucap Suho meyakinkan.

Cklek

Sehun dan Suho menoleh kearah pintu saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka dengan cepat mereka berdiri dan menghampiri seorang dokter yang menangani Luhan.

"Keluarga pasien? ", Tanya dokter tersebut pada Sehun dan Suho.

"Ya kami keluarganya", Jawab Suho dan Sehun hampir bersamaan membuat dokter itu mengernyit "Bisakah salah satu dari kalian ikut keruanganku, " Tanya dokter bername tag Choi Kyuhyun itu.

"Baiklah, Aku yang ikut denganmu", Kata Sehun.

"Anda? ",

" _Aku suaminya",_

 _._

.

.

" _Istri Anda sudah dalam keadaan stabil saat ini, Tapi benturan di kepalanya membuatnya kehilangan banyak darah tapi tidak usah khawatir kami sudah menanganinya",_

Sehun memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya sepanjang koridor rumah sakit usai menemui Dokter yang menangani Luhan

" _Tapi karena benturan di kepalanya ia mengalami cedera otak traumatis tingkat dua. yang akan membuatnya kesakitan dalam waktu tertentu dalam jangka waktu lama, Dan benturan itu juga membuat kondisi tubuhnya melemah",_

Sehun menghela nafas berat mengabaikan Suho yang berdiri di depan ruang rawat yang di tempati Luhan dan berjalan masuk. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping ranjang Luhan.

"A _da baiknya jika jangan terlalu membuat ia tertekan dan banyak pikiran itu akan menyebabkan rasa sakit itu muncul",_

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang masih sama terasa begitu dingin. Ia menggenggamnya erat seakan takut jika ia melepaskan tangan itu Luhan akan pergi meninggalkannya. Sehun menunduk mencium tangan Luhan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Ini kedua kalinya ia menunggu orang yang begitu berharga untuknya membuka mata. Dan Sehun berharap Luhan segera membuka kedua bola matanya agar ia bisa lebih tenang. Ini memang terlihat sama seperti masa lalu namun Sehun tak berharap ini memiliki akhir yang sama dimana saat itu Luna tak lagi membuka matanya kembali dan Sehun tak ingin itu kembali terjadi . Ia tak ingin lagi merasakan kehilangan seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya cukup sekali dan Sehun tak ingin itu terjadi kedua kalinya.

"Maafkan aku", lirihnya menyesal.

.

.

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Tuan "

"Apa yang kau bawa kali ini ,Kris", Tanya nya saat suara Kris anak buahnya terdengar dj telinganya. Kris berjalan mendekat pada Pemimpinnya memberikan sebuah map berwarna coklat.

"Seperti biasa pria itu selalu menutupi semua hal yang menyangkut dirinya, Saya tak dapat menemukan lebih dari sekedar informasi biasa",

Pria paruh baya itu membulatkan mulutnya sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi dia mendapatkan salah satu kaki tanganku dan seperti biasa.. Menghabisinya tanpa jejak, anak itu sama seperti ayahnya ", ia terkekeh lalu melepas kaca matanya dan menatap Kris .

Pria paruh baya itu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Kris lalu

Bugh

Ia memukul tepat pada wajah Kris membuatnya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang dengan sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Namun ia kembali pada tempatnya tanpa berniat membalas apa yang telah di lakukan oleh pimpinannya itu

"Cih! Kenapa kau begitu bodoh sekarang , Apa kau mencoba menghianatiku", ia menyeringai kemudian membawa tangan ya menepuk-nepuk pipi Kris yang nampak lebam karena ulahnya cukup keras. "Tidak, Bagaimana bisa saya menghianati Anda", ujar Kris dengan membungkuk kan tubuhnya.

"Pria itu. – Dia licik, kejam dan polos dalam waktu bersamaan dia bahkan sudah menghabisi entah berapa puluh kaki tanganku yang terlibat pada malam itu untuk mengorek informasi dan membunuhku. Cih! Aku menyukai nya jika ia ada di pihak ku", Pria paruh baya itu berjalan ke sisi cendela besarnya melihat pemandangan kota pada malam hari dengan sebuah sringaian di bibir nya. "Bagaimana dengan bocah sialan itu, Kau tahu di mana dia? ",

"Saya belum mengetahui nya Tuan. Tapi saya akan segera menemukannya untuk Anda ",

"Ya temukan dia dan bawa sialan itu kepadaku segera, dan jangan coba-coba untuk melindunginya kali ini ", Perintahnya. Kris mengangguk pada pimpinannya itu "Saya mengerti Tuan",

" _Sialan itu aku akan membunuhnya ",_

.

.

.

"Tuan Oh,"

Merasa namanya dipanggil membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati beberapa dokter pimpinan Rumah sakit menghampirinya. Ia memutar posisi duduknya menghadap langsung dengan para dokter yang tengah membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Ada apa, Kau tau aku tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian", Katanya pelan dan kembali pada posisi duduknya menghadap pada Luhan yang masih setia memejamkan matanya itu.

Salah satu dokter yang nampaknya atasan dari dokter lain ya itu tersenyum kikuk dan kembali membungkuk pada Sehun yang tengah mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan. "Maafkan Saya Tuan , Saya hanya ingin menyapa Anda secara langsung ", Kata Dokter bername tag Choi Si Won itu.

"Ya, Sebaiknya kalian bubar sekarang Ruangan ini terasa begitu penuh dan pengap", Perintahnya dingin. Dan tanpa banyak lagi bertanya semua dokter yang berkumpul disana segera keluar dari ruang rawat Luhan setelah membungkuk hormat pada Sehun.

...

Luhan berpikir ia sudah berasa di surga sekarang namun ia salah saat merasakan sakit teramat pada kepala bagian belakangnya. Oh! Sial umpatnya dalam hati saat bau rumah sakit dan obat-obatan masuk ke indra penciumannya. Ia mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa begitu berat seperti terdapat perekat disana saat kelopaknya terbuka ia mengerjap pelan membiasakan cahaya yang ia kira adalah cahaya lampu di samping ranjang nya. Saat matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas ia dapat merasakan tangannya terasa hangat membuatnya menoleh kan kepalanya kesamping dan menemukan Sehun yang nampaknya tertidur dengan tangannya menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum tanpa sadar kala melihat betapa damai dan tenangnya Sehun dalam tidurnya berbeda sekali dengan saat ia menjadi Sehun yang sepenuhnya sadar Dingin, Kasar dan tak berperasaan. Luhan berpikir berapa lama ia tertidur usai kejadian itu terjadi .

Memilih untuk tak memikirnya Luhan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan nya memandangi wajah tidur Sehun. Luhan sadar Sehun itu begitu tampan, Pria itu memiliki aksen wajah yang sangat sempurna mata tajamnya yang seperti elang selalu memandang dengan penuh intimidasi ,Hidung kandungnya dan jangan lupakan bibir tipis nya

Di balik Sehun yang kejam Luhan telah menemukan sisi lain Sehun yang begitu hangat. Dan itu membuatnya merasa seakan tertarik dalam pesona Sehun tanpa dapat ia pungkiri. Walau pertemuan mereka dan apa yang dilakukan Sehun padanya di awal tak dapat membuat Luhan memungkiri bahwa ia sudah terjerat dengan Sehun. Kala Sehun mengklaim dirinya sebagai miliknya Luhan sudah tau jika ia tak akan bisa lepas dari Sehun. Pria itu tidak akan melepaskan apa yang sudah jadi miliknya.

Entah sadar atau tidak tangan ya yang tertancap infus terangkat dan membelai rambut hitam legam Sehun. Laki-laki itu nampak kelelahan nampak sekali dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya walaupun itu tak mengurangi kharisma nya sedikit pun. Ia mencoba lebih terbuka sekarang setidaknya Sehun telah menyelamatkan nyawanya saat itu dan dengan adanya pria itu di sini Luhan berasumsi dia selalu duduk disana saat ia tak sadarkan diri. Memikirkan hal itu membuat hati Luhan menghangat mengetahui di balik Sosok Sehun yang berhati dingin ia memiliki sisi lain yang membuat Luhan takjub.

Luhan tau ini salah jika ia mulai memiliki hati untuk Sehun harusnya ia membencinya bukan mencintainya. Namun apa daya Luhan mungkin ini adalah takdir yang diberikan sang kuasa padanya.

Masih mengelus helaian rambut hitam Sehun dengan Sebuah senyuman manis di bibirnya

" _Jalja Sehun-ah",_ gumannya begitu pelan seperti bisikan sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya yang terasa kembali mengantuk mengingat ini masih pukul 2 pagi .

Ia hanya tidak Tahu Sehun tengah tersenyum dengan mata yang masih terpejam .

" _Luhan",_

...

Suho melirik ke arah Irene yang tengah di ikat pada sebuah kursi di dengan beberapa anak buah Sehun yang berdiri di belaka ng dan samping kiri kanannya. Ia hanya memandang wanita itu tanpa ekspresi apalagi melihat bagaimana mengenakannya keadaan wanita itu. Bajunya terdapat sobekan dimana-mana yang memperlihatkan paha mulusnya dan payudaranya yang masih tertutupi bra jangan lupakan wajah cantiknya yang terdapat beberapa lebam.

"Kau bahkan sudah lama mengenal Sehun, " Kata Suho yang sibuk dengan ponsel di tangan nya. "Lepaskan aku _brengsek",_ Desis Irene mencoba melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan kakinya.

Suho menyeringai "Sehun yang akan melakukannya, Jadi jangan memintaku kau tau itu Sia-sia",

Ia berjalan mendekat pada Irene dan mencengkram dagu wanita itu membuatnya meringis kesakitan "Berharap lah Sehun mau mengampuni nyawamu, Yah! Walaupun aku tidak yakin dengan hal itu", katanya datar dan meremehkan lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya kasar .

Suho berjalan hendak kembali pada tempat duduknya semula namun ia berhenti dan kembali menghadap ke arah Irene di ikat.

"Apa di sudah cukup berantakan seperti halnya yang di perintahkan Tuan Oh? ", Tanyanya pada ketiga anak buah Sehun yang berada didekat Irene. Ketiga orang itu mengangguk bingung. Suho mendengus kan nafasnya dan kembali menatap Irene dengan tangannya berada di dagu nampak berpikir "Aku rasa ini belum cukup.. –", Ia menyeringai sedangkan Irene menatapnya takut-takut

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan _Sialan",_

" _Buat dia lebih berantakan dari ini anak-anak",_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HAIIIII...

Yang udah minta LAM aku update udahan. Sebenernya mau hari jumat tapi lagi sibuk prepare buat balik liburan lagi hoho~

Maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran dinda gak sempet ngedit

Udah gak usah panjang-panjang ya. See you next chap

 **SO MIND TO REVIEW**

 **THANKS FOR READ, FOLLOW, REVIEW AND FAVORITE**

Itsuka Sehunie|| : Thanks ya, Makasih udah mau membaca

 **bijin YJS|| :** Luhan baik kok! Makasih udah baca

chanyeolsehun72||: ini akan sampai end tapi update nya gak bisa fast banget.

chopperlu||: haha bentar lagi di tunggu aja ya Btw mereka udah mulai ada tanda-tanda. Tapi i nc yang penuh cinta kayaknya masih agak lama deh hehe

Siti409||: Ini udah di lanjutkan

Bylvcky|| : Yup sebenernya sih aku terinspirasi sama novel Sleep with the devil atau Sleep with the mr Oh itu. Maaf kalau ada kalimat yang sama dan beberapa kejadian yang sama. Tapi ini beda lo ini murni dari otak ku yang pas-pasan ini. Tapi ini sedikit lebih panjang dan banyak konflik lebih tepatnya permasalahan rada lebih rumit dari sleep with mr oh itu jadi maklumi aja ya.

|| : ini udah di next

MinJ7||: ini mereka udah mulai tanda-tanda buat saling jatuh cinta hoho.. Sehun udah rada sedikit sadar buat gak bikin Luhan pelampiasan di sini.

hunhan 1509||: ini udah di lanjut tenang aja gak bakalan hiatus kok author mah *Ditabok*

dita794||: Ini udah lanjut

Guest ||: haha dinda gak janji ya dari ff dinda yang lain kayaknya yang punya konflik paling berat ini deh dan buat flashbacknya mah masih lama.

Anabae783|| : Sehun udah mulai luluh sama mami Lulu tenang aja Sehun. Setelah ini mulai lembut lagi kok. Mana bisa sih papih kasar sama masih iya kan. Mereka udah ada tanda-tanda ini. Tapi ini Sehun masih suka sama Luhan karena mirip Luna tapi itu masih 50 :50.

Dewi Roro||: haha Sehun. Nyeselnya masih agak lama deh kayaknya . Ini Mpreg kok tenang aja.

ElisYe Het|| : maafka dinda kalau pendek btw nulis itu capek lohh

xoaeri12|| : ini udah lanjut And makasih

Fara||: Lulu bakalan baik kok kan ada ayah hihi

khalidasalsa21|| : Luhan Baik tenang aja. Haha irene masih muncul chap depan.. Buat di singkirin sama Ayah haha

4kimhyun ||: haha wah wah ada yang sama masak

Rury0418||:Annyeong.. Hehe ini udah kok maaf kalo pendek

sehunnie94||: haha aku malah kira ini tambah gak jelas.. Irene emang anjirr kok *mianuntukyangbiasnyambakIrene* So pasti ayah selalu jagain bunda kok. Ini udah tanda-tanda lope lopean.

Seravin509|| : Ini udah.. Makasih udah membaca

auliaMRQ||: makasih.. Irene masih muncul chap depan untuk di musnahkan hoho *ketawasetan

DEERHUN794|| : udah kok.. Maaf pendek ya

Arifahohse||: udah ini say..

Apink464||: ini udah lanjut

Kriskai||:haha makasih.. Tunggu minggu berikutnya ya

Princess Xiao||: enggak parah kok.. Dinda kasian sama bunda kali dibikin parah sama ayah juga kasian.. Irene chap depan detik detik di musnahkan haha

taneptw307||: Yao awalnya Sehun ngangep bunda pengantin tapi seiring berjalannya waktu akan berubah kok

karinaalysia2047||: Haha iya Chap depan irene akan musnah, Yang berharga di hidup ayah tuh hanya bunda seorang tiada yang lain. Makasih ya sudah membaca dan review

xiyu1220||: ini sudah.. Makasih sudah membaca

.58||: dia bakal di musnahkan sama di ayah kok tenang aja chap depan dia bakal isdet. Aku masih butuh irene untuk ngebuat Ayah naik darah chap depan. Luhan okey chinggu... Makasih udah membaca

pamelia572||: Ayah bakal lebih murka chap depan

sherli898||: ini udah di next chingu… makasih ya

Hannie222||: namanya aja jalang pasti ganas lah.. Haha irene bakal di kubur beneran sama ayah tunggu chao depan ya

Ohjasminxiaolu||: ini udah say...

KTina09: Luhan baik kok... Aku malah kira ini tambah ampuradul alias berantakan haha

Keiko Yummina||: makasih mau nunggu dan membaca

Dearmykrishan||: aduh pada minta fast up aja.. Gak janji ya dinda hoho. Irene bakal musnah chap depan chingu du tunggu ya... Seiring berjalannya waktu nggak jadi pelampiasan lagi kok..

MAAF YANG DINDA GAK BALES REVIEWNYA DI CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA DINDA NGGK SEMPET DAN BARU SEMPET UNTUK CHAP 4 INI

MAAF YA KALAU PENDEK JANGAN PROTES OKE HAHA DINDA BAKAL KASIH BONUS PANJANG BUAT NEXT CHAP HOHO

SEPANJANG JARAK YANG MEMISAHKAN BUNDA DAN AYAH

*HOHO*

DAN DINDA MAU NGUCAPIN HAPPY NEW YEAR 2017

SEMOGA KITA SEMUA MASIH SETIA SAMA HUNHAN YA

...


	6. Chapter 6

Hai…

Sebelumnya dinda mau minta maaf karena jarang update dan buat para teman-teman readers maaf sekali lagi kayanya dinda gak bisa update sekarang.. tapi tenang aja dinda bakal balik bulan february pertengahan ya…

Maaf sekali lagi berhubung ponsel dan laptop dinda eror jadigak bisa update karena datanya hilang semua..

Jadi mohon sabar ya buat teman-teman readers Look at me, Nan gwaenchana sama thnks for seeing me..dinda janji bakal update dua chap sekaligus buat masing-masing cerita..

Btw dinda juga lagi nunggu transferan uang buat beli ponsel baru..

Dan dinda juga lagi di sibukin sama Ujian akhir untuk kenaikan ini..

Jadi sekali lagi maafin dinda ya..

Jeongmal Mianhae chingu-ya…

Saya sangat menyesal…


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

 **H** un **H** an

.

.

 _._

 _Waktu itu akan terus berjalan_

 _Ia tak akan peduli dan memperhatikan seseorang yang masih tertinggal jauh dibelakangnya dalam sebuah kepedihan dan keterpurukan yang begitu mendalam_

.

.

.

Luhan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang rumah sakit. Walaupun kepalanya masih terasa sakit sesekali dan lengannya yang juga terasa nyeri namun nampak tak ia pedulikan. Matanya memandang keseluruhan ruang rawatnya yang ia tempati , ruangan ini begitu nyaman dengan cendela besar disamping ranjangnya serta set sofa dan meja. Ia berpikir jika ruangan ini untuk pasien VVIP dan Luhan memastikan Sehun yang menempatkannya disini. Tentang Sehun , Luhan tak menemukannya saat ia bangun tadi mungkin pria itu sudah pergi pagi buta.

Cklek!

Luhan menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu ruang rawatnya terbuka dan menampilkan seorang perawat wanita yang cukup cantik tengah berjalan kearahnya sembari tersenyum dengan membawa bebrap makanan yang ia pastikan itu adalah sarapan untuknya

"Selamat pagi Nyonya Oh" Sapa perawat itu ramah sambil memasangkan sebuah meja pada ranjang Luhan.

Luhan memandang perawat itu binggung "Selamat pagi juga , tapi kenapa anda memanggil saya Nyonya Oh nama saya Luhan ,Xi Luhan?"

Nampak perawat itu tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Luhan "Bukankah itu hal yang umum jika seorang istri memakai marga suaminya"

Luhan semakin binggung dengan apa yang di katakan perawat itu, apa baru saja ia di bilang sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang suami. Mustahil, ia masih lajang dan marga Oh bukankah itu marga si brengsek Sehun.

"Tapi aku belum bersuami mungkin anda salah orang" elak Luhan namun membuat perawat itu kembali tersenyum geli

"anda tak perlu malu mengakui pria setampan dan sehebat Tuan Oh sebagai suami anda , jika itu saya mungkin saya akan mengatakannya pada semua orang" kata perawat itu lagi

"Aku benar-benar bukan, astaga dari mana kau mendengar hal itu" Kesal Luhan

"Tuan Oh yang mengatakannya, anda sangat beruntung menjadi pendamping hidup Tuan Oh pria seperti Tuan Oh adalah sosok pria idaman yang sangat di gandrungi oleh semua orang tak termasuk pria dan wanita" Ujar perawat itu lagi. Luhan hendak mengelak namun ia urungkan saat

Cklek!

Suara pintu terbuka dan menampakan sosok Sehun yang mengenakan setelan jas kerjanya jangan lupakan dengan rambut hitamnya yang ia model keatas. Memang segala hal tentang seorang Oh Sehun begitu sangat sempurna, dominan , kuat dan berkelas. Namun pria itu juga egois dan berjalan perlahan mendekati ranjang dimana Luhan berada mata tajamnya menatap lekat pada iris coklat bening Luhan. Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama ia bahkan tak berkedip menatap Sehun yang kini telah duduk dikursi samping ranjangnnya dengan senyuman tipis atau lebih dapat Luhan sebut seperti sebuah seringai mungkin. Ia hanya tak dapat membedakan saat Sehun tersenyum atau menyeringai karena itu terlihat begitu tipis hampir tak terlihat

"Selamat pagi Tuan Oh" sapa perawat itu pada Sehun dan hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukan dan senyuman tipis dari pria itu.

" Selamat menikmati sarapan anda Nyonya Oh , kalau begitu saya akan keluar permisi Tuan dan Nyonya Oh" pamit perawat itu dan kemudian ia berjalan keluar kamar rawat Luhan. Meninggalkan dua orang manusia yang masih saling menatap entah sampai kapan hingga tiba-tiba Luhan memutuskan kontak terlebih dahulu dan merasa wajahnya memanas saat ini.

Sehun tersenyum tipis sekali saat Luhan memutuskan mengakhiri kontak mata dengannya dan lebih memilih menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya "Bagaimana tidurmu? Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Luhan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatap Sehun " Ah! Y-ya a-aku sudah merasa baik, Terimakasih s-sudah menolongku kemarin" Kata Luhan tulus entah kenapa ia begitu gugup saat ini

"Tak perlu berterimakasih itu sudah tanggung jawabku , lagipula mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu mati" Balas Sehun sedikit terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa yang kenapa?"

"semua masih terasa tak jelas bagiku semua begitu membinggungkan dan semakin aku memikirkannya semakin aku tak mendapatkan jawabannya...Kenapa-..Kenapa kau membawaku kerumahmu malam itu? Kenapa kau menolongku? Dan kenapa kau mengatakan bahwa kau suamiku? Kita tidak dalam hubungan sebaik itu bukan" tanya Luhan bertubi- tubi ia butuh jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya itu semuannya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengambil mangkuk bubur Luhan mengaduknya dan menyuapkannya pada Luhan. Luhan yang masih binggung hanya menatap sendok bubur itu dan Sehun bergantian

"Ayo buka mulutmu" suruh Sehun terdengar seperti sebuah perintah yang mutlak harus ia lakukan.

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" kata Luhan "Makan buburmu dan aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu" Jawab Sehun santai. Mendengar itu membuat Luhan mau tak mau membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Sehun.

"Apa yang jawabannya sangat ingin kau dengan terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Sehun sembari mengaduk bubur Luhan di tangannya

"Kenapa..-kenapa kau membawaku kerumahmu dan melakukan semua hal itu padaku?"

"Karena kau milikku" jawab Sehun singkat dan kembali menyuapkan sesendok bubur pada Luhan yang di terima baik olehnya.

"Aku bukan milik siapapun dan aku-..aku bukan milikmu" Ucap Luhan tak terima "Kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya sebentar lagi " jawabnya

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan Luhan tak terkecuali itu dari dirimu,"

"Kenapa kau selalu seenaknya,Huh!" Kesal Luhan merasa kepalanya begitu sakit sekarang

"Karena kau milikku Lu dan akan jadi milikku , aku selalu mendapat semua yang aku inginkan tak terkecuali dirimu," jawab Sehun tegas dan tak terbantahkan

"Dan lagi kenapa kau mengatakan aku istrimu , itu tidak pernah terjadi asal kau tahu"

"Well! Lagipula kita akan segera menikah saat kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit , masuk akal kan jika aku menyebutmu sebagai istriku" balasnya santai

"Kenapa kau begitu egois"

"Dan Kenapa kau begitu cerewet"

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu bagaimana kita bisa menikah tanpa didasari rasa cinta , A-aku hanya ingin kau membiarkanku pergi tak bisakah kau kembalikan kehidupanku yang sebelumnya".

"Cinta akan muncul dengan seiring berjalannya waktu Luhan dan tentang pemintaanmu itu jangan mengharapkan terlalu lebih karena itu tak akan terjadi , KAU MILIKKU DAN AKAN KU PASTIKAN KAU TAK BISA PERGI DARIKU" Kata Sehun menahan emosinnya. Ia meletakkan mangkuk bubur Luhan yang masih tersisa sedikit kembali ke meja dan berdiri dari duduknya. Memilih untuk pergi daripada harus bertengkar dengan Luhan dan membuatnya tertekan.

"Istirahatlah aku akan kembali saat malam dan tentang kenapa aku menolongmu karena kau milikku aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun untuk menyentuh dan menyakiti milikku, Aku pergi" Kata Sehun dan mencium pucuk kepala Luhan lembut dan berjalan keluar ruangan rawat Luhan meninggalkan Luhan yang menatap kepergian Sehun dalam diam.

Kenapa pria itu begitu egois dan Luhan tak habis pikir dengan hal itu. Ia menyentuh keningnya yang di kecup Sehun beberapa saat lalu. Luhan memang mengatakan ia tak mencintai Sehun namun siapa yang tahu isi hati seseorang. Bahkan Luhan saja tak mengerti tentang hal yang ia rasakan saat ini semua terasa begitu _tabu._

.

.

.

.

Tap..tap...tap

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mengema memasuki sebuah gudang yang nampak tak terpakai. Sehun berjalan begitu angkuh dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya berjalan menghapiri Suho yang berdiri tak jauh darinya diikuti dengan beberapa anak buah yang setia mengekori dibelakangnya.

"Sehun"

Ia tersenyum saat mendengar suara Suho memanggil namanya dan dapat dilihat tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri nampak seorang wanita tengah terikat pada sebuah kursi dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan dan berantakan."Sehun _hikss_...lepaskan aku sialan kenapa kau tega sekali membuatku seperti ini" teriak Irene tak terima

Sehun menyeringai ia berjalan menghampiri Irene dan mengelus pelan wajahnya yang sudah sangat kotor lalu mencengkram dagunya erat "Cih! Sudah aku katakan jangan berani melawanku _jalang_ sialan, lagipula harusnya kau berpikir dua kali saat ingin melakukan sesuatu dan aku juga sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak menyentuh milikku"

Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya kasar dan berjalan menuju sebuah kursi tak jauh dari tempat Irene terikat "Aku memberimu pilihan, kau akan membunuh dirimu sendiri atau aku yang akan membunuhmu lebih baik kau tak memilih _opsi_ yang kedua karena itu adalah pilihan yang buruk"

" _Brengsek_ sialan kau Oh Sehun tega sekali kau akan membunuhku hanya karena _jalang_ barumu itu, aku hanya berniat menyingkirkan _hama sialan_ itu" Teriak Irene keras masih mencoba untuk melepaskan ikatannya

" _jalang_ tutup mulutmu kau pikir siapa yang kau sebut _hama ,_ dia adalah milikku dan kau tau siapapun yang berani menyentuh walau seujung rambutnya aku bersumpah akan membalasnya berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan lagipula dia lebih dan sangat berharga dibanding _sampah_ sepertimu" desis Sehun begitu marah

"Dan aku rasa kau memilih _opsi_ kedua Irene- _ssi_ , cepat bawa _jalang sialan_ itu habisi dia dan buang mayatnya pastikan mayatnya rusak " geram Sehun memberi perintah pada anak buahnya

"OH SEHUN LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK.. _arghhh~_ APA YANG AKAN KALIANLAKUKAN KEPARAT JANGAN MENDEKAT _..._ LEPASKAN AKU OH SEHUN KAU AKAN MENYESAL TELAH MEMPERLAKUKAN AKU SEPERTI INI ..AKAN AKU PASTIKAN HAMA ITU MATI BAHKAN SEBELUM KAU BISA BERKEDIP"Teriak Irene keras ia terus meronta saat tubuhnya dibawa paksa oleh anak buah Sehun

"BERHENTI" Teriak Sehun begitu marah menyuruh anak buahnya untuk berhenti membawa pergi Irene dan berjalan terburu-buru mendekat pada Irene dan

Cklek

Ia mengokang senjatanya dan mengarahkannya membidik tepat pada kepala Irene yang tengah menatapnya takut-takut "Aku akan pastikan hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi _jalang"_ Sehun menyeringai begitu menyeramkan " lagipula kalimat itu lebih cocok ditunjukan padamu , akan aku pastikan kau mati bahkan sebelum kau bisa berkedip _jalang_ dan Selamat tinggal"

DOR

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun menembak tepat pada kepala wanita itu tanpa belas kasihan membuat Irene tewas seketika "Buang mayatnya kelaut akan lebih baik jika tubuh hinanya itu menjadi santapan ikan dari pada membusuk sia-sia" perintahnya terdengar begitu kejam dan menakutkan sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya berjalan menghampiri Suho yang tengah mematung melihat kejadian beberapa saat lalu

" _Hyung_ aku serahkan urusan perusahaan hari ini kepadamu aku ada urusan yang harus ku urus" Pesannya pada Suho kemudian melangkah pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban Suho terlebih dulu di ikuti dengan anak buahnya yang hendak mengantarnya hingga keluar tempat itu

"Dia masih Oh Sehun" Guman Suho miris.

Hari ini bukan pertama kali ia melihat Sehun membunuh didepan matanya sendiri. Ia pikir ini yang entah keberapa kalinya terjadi dan Suho memaklumi itu karena Sehun bukan Sehun yang dulu. Sehun yang dulu adalah seorang yang baik dan murah senyum walaupun sifatnya yang tak ingin seseorang menyentuh apalagi menyakiti miliknya sudah tertanam pada dirinya dari dulu. Namun Sehun yang ia lihat saat ini adalah sosok Sehun yang haus darah dan itu berawal saat kejadian yang mengerikan malam itu dimana ia kehilangan sosok pendamping hidupnya, separuh jiwanya Oh Lu Na.

"Semoga Luhan dapat mengembalikannya kembali seperti Sehun yang dulu" Kata Suho pada dirinya sendiri sebelum berlalu keluar dari gudang tempat dimana biasanya Sehun menghilangkan nyawa para musuh dan orang yang berani menyakiti miliknya ataupun menentang perintahnya mereka semua akan berakhir mengenaskan ditangannya.

.

.

.

 _Semuanya pasti akan kembali pada awalnya dan baik-baik saja_

 _Dan saat itu pula hati yang hampa akan terisi kempali dengan kebahagiaan yang semestinya_

.

.

.

Sehun memejamkan matanya saat angin yang cukup menyegarkan menerpa tubuhnya. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama saat ia kembali membuka matanya menampakkan kelereng hitam pekat yang menatap lurus kedepan. Matahari mulai menenggelamkan dirinya perlahan di ufuk butuh ketenangan di tengah ramainya kota _Seoul_ hari ini , dan ia memutuskan pergi ke atap gedung kantornya sekedar melihat tenggelamnya matahari dan untuk menghirup udara sore mungkin dapat membuatnya tenang.

"Sehun"

Sehun menoleh sedikit mengukir sebuah senyuman di wajahnya

"Kapan kau datang? ini kali pertama kau datang kembali kemari setelah sekian lama" Kata Sehun

"Aku kembali ke negara tempat kelahiranku , bukankah itu hal yang wajar?" Balas pria berdiri disamping Sehun dengan senyum sendunya

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan kembali lagi"

" _Haha_ itu lucu mana mungkin aku tidak kembali lagi, seperti yang kau tau aku kembali ke sisimu lagi Sehun" pria itu tertawa jenaka

"Ya aku tahu dan kau pasti tahu juga kalau kau selalu di terima disini" kekeh Sehun

"Aku tahu itu ,karena itulah juga aku kembali padamu"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pada dasarnya untuk mencapai suatu kebahagiaan itu disertai dengan sebuah pengorbanan yang begitu besar di awalnya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luhan mendorong pelan kursi rodanya menuju taman rumah sakit. Ini benar-benar sangat merepotkan jangan lupakan jarum infus yang masih bertenger manis di tangannya. Kalau saja wanita perawat itu tak memaksanya duduk di kursi roda ini mungkin ia lebih memilih berjalan kaki lagi pula dia sudah baik-baik saja lukanya juga tak terlalu parah menurutnya. Saat sudah sampai di taman rumah sakit Luhan turun dari kursinya dan lebih memilih duduk di bangku taman. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri taman ini nampak sangat sepi hanya ada beberapa orang yang terihat disini dan Luhan menyukainya. Ia melihat sebuah kolam kecil di depannya dengan air mancur yang tak cukup besar namun terlihat indah.

Tentang Sehun , ia belum datang lagi padahal hari sudah menjelang malam. Walaupun ia masih kesal pada pria itu namun tak dapat di pungkiri jika hatinya menghangat saat Sehun mengklaim dirinya sebagai miliknya. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang merasa lega dan bahagia disaat bersamaan atau mungkin ia sudah menaruh hati pada pria itu. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya ribut menghilangkan pemikiran tentang pria itu sesaat, lagi pula bukankah ia harusnya merasa senang karena Sehun tak datang ia bisa merasa lebih bebas dan bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau.

Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya layaknya anak kecil dengan kepala menunduk melihat kedua kakinya. Kepalanya masih penuh dengan Sehun , Sehun dan Sehun mungkin ia akan jadi gila sebentar lagi karena pria itu.

Tap

Tap

Luhan dapat melihat sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu hitam yang mengkilap dan nampak mahal itu berhenti tepat di depannya. Sehun , itu adalah satu nama yang Luhan pikirkan siapa lagi yang menemuinya dengan memakai sepatu mahal itu. Ia mencoba menahan senyuman diwajahnya dan perlahan mendongak hendak melihat orang itu .

"Se..-hun"

Dan tepat seperti dugaannya didepannya nampak Sehun tengah menatapnya sendu dengan memakai sebuah setelan santai bukan jas dan kemeja seperti yang selama ini ia sering lihat. Sehun terlihat berbeda dengan rambutnya yang ia tata turun menutupi dahi sempurnanya dan saat itu juga Luhan merasa dirinya tertarik lebih dalam kedalam pesona seorang Oh Sehun yang begitu kuat

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sehun lembut

"A-aku hanya bosan berada dikamar" balas Luhan gugup

"Seharusnya kau beristirahat di kamar keadaanmu belum pulih , lagipula udara disini mulai dingin" ucap Sehun melepas mantelnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil Luhan. Dan saat itu Luhan dapat mencium aroma Sehun yang melekat pada mantel yang ia pakai terasa kuat dan menenangkan. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membukannya kembali "Aku mohon biarkan aku disini sebentar"

"Memang siapa yang akan menyuruhmu kembali kekamar" Jawab Sehun santai

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya dan

"Y-yak"

Ia memekik tertahan saat dengan tiba-tiba Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukannya di kursi roda lalu mendorongnya mengelilingi taman rumah sakit. Tak ada yang berbicara ataupun memulai pembicaraan mereka berdua menikmati keterdiaman ini disertai angin sore yang berhembus dengan pelan dan begitu menyejukan. Luhan tak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini dan saat ini tak bisa di pungkiri lagi jika ia memang mulai menerima Sehun untuk melengkapi bagian dari dirinya yang kosong dan semua itu kini terasa sempurna karena adanya Sehun. Walaupun dengan semua perlakuan Sehun padanya selama ini mulai saat dimana Sehun membawanya kerumahnya, mengurungnya , menyetubuhinya dan menolongnya. Luhan tahu di balik sifat arogan, angkuh dan dingin seorang Oh Sehun terdapat kelembutan dan kehangatan di dalamnya dan hal itu pula yang membuatnya jatuh semakin dalam. Saat masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri ia tak sadar jika Sehun sudah berjongkok didepannya. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat Sehun menyelipkan sebuah cincin sederhana namun nampak begitu indah di jari manisnya.

"Se _-Sehun"_

"Seperti apa yang aku katakan kau adalah milikku Luhan dan aku selalu menandai apa yang menjadi milikku, jadi jangan sampai kau menghilangkan cincin ini karena aku akan sangat marah jika sampai kau menghilangkannya" Jelas Sehun dan mencium tangan Luhan pelan sebelum menunjukkan tangan kirinya yang terdapat cincin yang sama seperti yang Luhan pakai. "Kita terikat mulai sekarang jadi jangan coba-coba untuk pergi dariku"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya mendengar pengakuan Sehun nafasnya terasa tercekat ditenggorokan. Apa Sehun bilang mencintainya apa dia tengah berhalusinasi sekarang semua terasa mustahil sangat mustahil. Sedangkan Sehun melihat ekspresi Luhan yang nampak diam saja memakluminya karena mungkin menurut Luhan ini terlalu cepat. Ia mengakuinnya bahwa ia memang mulai mencintai Luhan sebagai Luhan bukan seperti pengganti Luna atau siapapun. Memang dulu ia tertarik pada Luhan karena ia memiliki paras yang sama seperti mendiang istri tercintanya itu namun seiring berjalannya waktu ia sadar bahwa mereka adalah dua orang yang berbeda dan perasaan yang ia miliki antara keduannya juga berbeda. Luhan berbeda dengan Luna , pria itu adalah sosok yang nampak kuat namun sebenarnya rapuh , ia manja namun dari semua sifatnya itu ia memiliki hati bak malaikat tanpa sayap.

Mungkin ini sebuah takdir yang di buat Tuhan untuk mengembalikan Sehun pada sosoknya yang dulu untuk menariknya ke dalam cahaya dari jurang kegelapan yang selama ini membelenggunya dengan mempertemukannya dengan sosok Luhan.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat , _Huh!_ Lupakan saja anggap kau tak mendengarnya" kata Sehun dan mengelus rambut Luhan kemudian ia kembali berdiri lalu mulai mendorong kursiroda Luhan.

"Maaf" _A-aku jugan mencintaimu Sehun_

"Tak perlu minta maaf kau tak membuat kesalahan aku pikir" kata Sehun tenang " kau tak perlu membalasnya hanya saja tetaplah disini dan jangan mencoba pergi, _Arra"_

Entah mendapat dorongan darimana Luhan menganggukan kepala.

Dalam perjalanan kembali kekamar rawat Luhan di lewati dengan keheningan hingga saat mereka sudah memasuki kamar. Sehun kembali mengendong Luhan keatas ranjang dan kali ini ia hanya diam tak menolak ataupun memekik

"Beristirahatlah aku akan segera kembali" kata Sehun mengusak pelan rambut Luhan . Namun saat hendak melangkah keluar tangan Luhan menarik tangannya menghalaunya untuk pergi. Sehun yang nampak bingung membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Luhan

"Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak dan aku tidak tahu dengan apa yang aku rasakan ..-" Luhan berhenti sejenak dan menghela nafas pelan "-... _A-aku j-juga menyukaimu Ah! A-ani a-aku mencintaimu_ kau bisa tak percaya aku juga takpercaya dengan apa yang aku kat..-"

Ucapan Luhan terhenti saat dengan tiba-tiba Sehun menangkup wajahnya dan menciumnya walau ia begitu terkejut namun ia mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman yang Sehun berikan padanya. Tak ada nafsu didalamnya Sehun melumat bibir Luhan begitu lembut seperti menyalurkan semua perasaan cinta yang ada dalam dirinya. Tapi ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama saat Sehun perlahan menyudahi tautan bibir mereka dan menyatukan dahinya pada dahi Luhan menatap dalam iris coklat Luhan

"Aku percaya Luhan dan terimakasih sudah mencintaiku Aku mencintaimu Lu _kau miliku dan hanya miliku"_ ucap Sehun dan kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan dalam sebuah ciuman yang begitu lembut dan memabukkan

.

.

.

AND

TBC!

 _Annyeong chingu dinda back again, mianhae buat kalian menunggu dinda akan mulai aktif lagi berhubung laptop sudah sehat dan hp sudah baru hihi_

 _Tunggu update dinda ya , dinda akan update secara bergilir minimal ya dua hari sekali dan maksimal 4-5 hari -ngomong maaf ya kalau alurnya kecepetan dinda udah gregetan buat nyatuin bunda sama ayah dan setelah bertapa berhari-hari dinda mutusin chap ini bersatunya Ayah dan bunda. Miann kalau kecepetan ya soalnya konfliknya ini bakal buanyak banget dan jadilah chap ini dinda_

 _Dinda bakal bawa story baru buat come back huhu*kayaboyandgirlgroupajee* judulnya Rain and Winter_

 _Buat gantiin Thanks for seeing me yang maaf banget bakal dinda hapus karena otak dinda buntu untu ff yang satu itu padahal awalnya itu mau sad end tapi malah di review pada minta happy end jadi kan kacau akhirnya._

 _Tapi dinda mau kasih sedikit bocoran tentang cerita ini kalau genrenya itu sedih dan cocok kalau di baca saat lagi pengen galau atau sedih deh kayaknya_

 _Pahami aja karakternya dan buat kalian bayangin kalian yang jadi tokoh dalam crita itu sendiri. Btw seperti judulnya story ini pas banget kalau di baca waktu rainy day or winter day. But, kalau kalian di indo ya baca waktu ujan aja bcs indo kan gak punya musim nggak kalian bikin salju aja sendiri dengan nyerut es batu terus dilemparin ke udara *HOHO*_

 _Btw cerita ini khusus banget bcs dinda nulis waktu hujan dan winter juga saat liburan and dinda di bantu sama temen dinda buat buatnya walau masih sama-sama amatir yang maklumi aja ya._

 _Dinda mau ngucapin semangat buat adek-adek dan teman-teman yang mau menempuh ujian akhir ya . gak usah tegang-tegang . nggk sesusah kelihatannya kok *ditabok*_

 _Oh ya karena dinda jarang update informasi tentang HunHan and Exo akhir akhir ini krn hp and laptop rusak . Pasti ketinggalan banyak hal tentang mereka .So, please bagi-bagi informasidon tentang mereka ya (PM or DM DINDA AJA OKE)_

 _Makasih juga buat yang kasih semangat dinda di review *ciumsatusatu*_

 _Udah sgitu aja ya. Rasa-rasanya jadi cerewet banget dah dinda sekarang wkwk_

 _ **Seperti biasa happy reading and review**_

 _ **HUNHAN SHIPPER**_


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

 _ **Look at Me**_

 _ **Xi Luhan (Oh Luhan coming soon (: )**_

 _ **Oh Sehun**_

.

.

.

Luhan merasa begitu nyaman saat pelukan dan dekapan hangat yang ia terima dari siapa lagi jika bukan Oh Sehun. Pria yang mampu merubah pendiriannya begitu cepat dan pria yang mampu mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Ia hanya berpikir dan merasa begitu aneh saat tiba-tiba seorang Sehun yang terkenal dingin , kejam dan tak berperasaan mengatakan hal yang terdengar begitu _cheesy_. Pria itu mengelus punggung Luhan berniat membuat simungil merasa nyaman dan tertidur. Setidaknya itu yang terjadi selanjutnya, Sehun sedikit menunduk dan melihat wajah Luhan yang nampak memejamkan matanya benar-benar tertidur. Terlihat dari tidak ada kerutan didahinya dan deru nafasnya yang teratur. Ia menerik sebuah senyuman yang begitu mempesona dan membaringkan tubuh Luhan diranang rawatnya lalu ia segera turun dan menaikkan selimut si mungil.

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada dahi Luhan mengecupnya singkat dan mengatakan "Selamat tidur _sayang_ " lalu ia terkekeh setelahnya. Lidahnya merasa belum terbiasa mengucapkan kata itu dan begitu terasa aneh terdengar di pendengarannya.

 _Drrt...drrt_

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya saat merasakan ponselnya berbunyi. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya

 _Max_

" _hallo"_

" _Bos"_

" _Ada apa?"_

" _Bos ada yang harus kulaporkan padamu"_

" _Katakan saja"_

" _Umh! Tidak bisa Bos ini benar-benar tidak bisa aku katakan padamu lewat telepon"_

" _Baiklah laporkan saja besok aku sedang di rumah sakit menemani Luhan"_

" _Baik Bos kalau begitu aku akan mengirimkan beberapa foto terlebih dahulu keponselmu Bos"_

" _Baiklah aku tutup"_

Tutt ...Tutt

Sehun menutup teleponnya dan duduk disebuah sofa panjang tak jauh dari ranjang Luhan dan merebahkan dirinya sebelum ponselnya kembali bergetar tanda ada sebuah pesan masuk.

Ia mengernyit binggung saat sebuah foto terpampang dilayar ponselnya. Seorang pria tinggi dengan aksen rahangnya yang tegas , tampan dan putih dengan memakai pakaian serba hitam , kaca mata dan topi juga. Sehun membuka sebuah foto lain kali ini foto seorang pria yang nampak sudah berumur yang kelihatannya sedang berbicara dengan pria yang lebih muda , pria yang fotonya pertama kali Sehun terima. Ia masih bingung tentang siapa kedua orang tersebut dan pria tua yang ada difoto itu juga siapa dia terlebih wajahnya tidak terlihat.

.

Pagi menjelang menampakkan matahari yang tengah bersinar cerah di atas langit. Hari ini Luhan sudah diperbolehkan pulang karena menurut dokter yang merawatnya ia sudah cukup baik namun ia harus masih tetap beristirahat. Sehun, pria itu sibuk memakaikan sebuah syal berwarna putih ke leher Luhan dan Luhan hanya diam saja saat Sehun dengan Yixing membereskan barang-barangnya.

Terakhir Sehun memakaikan mantelnya pada tubuh Luhan dan jujur saja Luhan menyukai itu sebab ia merasa seakan Sehun merengkuhnya. Masih sibuk menyesapi aroma Sehun yang tertinggal dimantelnya Luhan tak menyadari kalau tinggal mereka bedua di kamar rawat itu.

"Apa kau senang?" Tanya Sehun duduk di sebuah kursi disepan Luhan yang duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan sebuah senyuman hangat yang diberikannya.

"Ya, aku juga tak menyukai rumah sakit sebenarnya" Jawab Luhan. Semua terasa berbeda setelah peryataan cinta Sehun semalam dan Luhan merasa sangat nyaman dengan ini. Suasananya begitu hangta dan terasa lebih baik.

"Aku tahu, aku bisa melihatnya" Kekeh Sehun

"Sehun"

"Hum! Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun lembut saat suara Luhan memanggilnya.

"Kau terlihat lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya" ucap Luhan membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya

"Kau lebih banyak tersenyum" Lanjut Luhan

"Benarkah? Mungkin itu karena ada kau" Kata Sehun dan

Cup

Ia mengecup cepat bibir Luhan membuat Luhan mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya imut. "Ayo pulang"

Luhan hanya diam saat Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukannya di sebuah kursi roda yang entah kapan sudah berada di sana.

"Apa harus memakai kursi roda" Tanya Luhan saat Sehun mulai mendorong kursinya keluar kamar

"Kenapa"

" _A-ani_ hanya saja aku merasa tidak terlalu nyaman" Kata Luhan sedikit menoleh kebelakang dimana Sehun yang mendorong kursinya.

"Kau masih belum sembuh total dan kau juga tak boleh terlalu kelelahan, jadi kau memilih duduk di kursi ini atau aku gendong sepanjang jalan?" Ujar Sehun dengan sebuah kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Umh! Aku rasa duduk di kursi ini tak terlalu buruk" Ucap Luhan memberikan sebuah senyuman kaku pada Sehun. Ya, daripada harus di gendong Sehun selama perjaanan mereka keluar dari rumah sakit duduk di kursi ini mungkin lebih baik. Ia hanya akan merasa malu jika harus berada di gendongan Sehun apalagi melewati banyak orang di rumah sakit. Saat perjalanan mereka menuju pintu keluar utama rumah sakit Luhan dapat melihat banyak orang yang melihat kearah mereka dan Luhan pikir ia tak perlu ambil pusing dengan hal itu mengingat yang mendorong kursinya saat ini adalah seorang Oh Sehun pria yang sangat diincar oleh para wanita dan pria di Korea. Mereka sesekali berbisik masih dengan pandangan yang nampak iri dan terkejut.

"Tuan Oh"

Luhan yang masih sibuk melihat sekitarnya seketika menoleh kedepan dimana sekumpulan orang berpakaian putih yang ia asumsikan adalah dokter dan direktur rumah sakit itu berdiri di depannya. Ia dapat melihat sekumpulan orang itu membungkuk hormat pada mereka

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun datar berbeda sekali dengan saat ia berbicara pada Luhan yang lembut, manis dan hangat.

"Kami hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat jalan dan mengantar kepergian anda dan istri anda" ucapnya sopan dan seorang dokter wanita berjalan menghampiri Luhan memberikan sebucket bunga padanya

"Tidak perlu kau terlihat berlebihan, jadi bisakah kalian minggir" Balas Sehun

"Baiklah Tuan , semoga anda cepat pulih Nyonya Oh"Kata direktur rumah sakit itu pada Luhan dan kembali membungkuk hormat diikuti dokter yang berada dibelakangnya sebelum memberi jalan pada mereka.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya memberi mereka sebuah senyuman manis dan anggukan kecil.

"Sehun memangnya harus seperti itu" Tanya Luhan jujur saja ia tak terbiasa dengan hal itu

"Jangan pikirkan hal itu , mereka hanya mencari muka didepanku sebagai pemilik rumah sakit ini" Kekeh Sehun saat mereka sudah berada di depan rumah sakit dan Luhan dapat melihat sebuah mobil hitam mewah dan mengkilat itu berada didepan mereka.

"Jadi..-"

"Ya seperti yang kau pikirkan rumah sakit ini memang milikku" Jawab Sehun cepat memotong ucapan Luhan. Luhan menganggukan kepalannya pelan mengerti Sehun dan seluruh yang ada pada diri pria itu benar-benar sangat sempurna dan itu Luhan dapat merasakan tubuhnya kembali di angkat Sehun kedalam mobil. Luhan tak tau jika saat ini mobil yang ia tumpangi dengan Sehun sudah berjalan meninggalkan areal rumah sakit. Ia masih sibuk melihat keluar jendela tak memperhatikan kearah Sehun sedikitpun lagipula pria itu nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Akhirnya tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di mansion mewah Sehun dan tanpa Luhan sadari pintu mobil sudah terbuka menampakkan Sehun yang membukakannya dan kembali mengendongnya ala brydal. Namun kali ini berbeda Sehun tak mendudukan dirinya kembali kekursi roda ataupun menurunkannya untuk berjalan sendiri. Pria itu mengendongnya hingga memasuki mansion dan jujur saja Luhan tersipu malu karena perbuatan yang dilakukan Sehun saat ini terlebih para pelayan bahkan pengawal Sehun yang menyambut mereka sambil tersenyum ramah.

Sehun mengendongnya kelantai dua dan memasuki kamarnya , tapi ini juga berbeda ini bukan kamarnya melainkan kamar lain.

"Ini kamarku" kata Sehun seakan pria itu dapat membaca pikirannya.

"Aku kan tidak bertanya" Jawab Luhan saat Sehun sudah menempatkannya diatas ranjang yang terasa lembut, empuk dan begitu nyaman

"Aku bisa melihatnya Lu" kekeh Sehun duduk di pinggiran ranjang tepat didepan Luhan.

"Bagaimana bisa" Tanya Luhan tak percaya

Sedangkan Sehun mengedikkan bahunya "Entahlah aku juga tidak tau"

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan mendorong tubuh Luhan pelan untuk berbaring lalu menyelimutinya "Beristirahatlah kau belum boleh terlalu lelah"

"Kau mau pergi?" Tanya Luhan memberengut kecewa menatap Sehun

"Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Max dan akan segera kembali maka dari itu tidurlah aku akan di sampingmu saat kau bangun nanti" balas Sehun

"Kau janji"

"Oh Sehun selalu menepati janji sayang" Kekeh Sehun namun ia mengernyit bingung saat Luhan menarik tangannya dan menyatukan kedua jari kelingking beserta ibu jari mereka

"Kau sudah mengikat janjimu dan kau akan berdosa besar jika mengingkarinya" Tutur Luhan

"Ini sungguh kekanakan" Kekeh Sehun geli kemudian ia mengecup kening Luhan pelan dengan Luhan yang memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati kecupan lembut dan penuh cinta yang diberikan Sehun.

Itu hanya sebentar saat Sehun sudah menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap lekat pada mata bening Luhan. Keduanya masih terdiam dengan tatapan saling dengan mengagumi dan terpesona. Sebelum Sehun kembali mengikis jarak antara ia dan Luhan. Menempelkan bibinya di bibir cerry Luhan benar-benar hanya menempel hingga kemudian perlahan Sehun melumat bibir tipis itu lembut, sangat lembut. Namun lama-kelamaan ciuman itu terjadi lebih menuntut bahkan Luhan meremas rambut hitam Sehun dengan kedua tangannya sedangkan Sehun kini sudah berada di atas Luhan tangannya masuk menelusup ke perut Luhan dan mengelusnya.

" _Ughhh Se-sehun_ " desah Luhan disela-sela ciuman mereka

" _Lu aku mencintaimu_ " ucap Sehun saat ciuman mereka yang terjadi beberapa detik itu terlepas dengan tangan kekarnya mengelus bibir Luhan yang nampak membengkak

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun" balas Luhan yang masih terengah karena kegiatan ciuman panas mereka tadi.

"Kalau saja kau tidak sakit aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan diri" Guman Sehun frustasi karena hasratnya yang sudah menggebu-ngebu tak bisa tersalurkan akibat dengan kondisi Luhan yang belum pulih sepenuhnya. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya bisa merona malu merasa perkataan Sehun terlalu vulgar.

"jangan memasang wajah seperti itu kau membuat ku ingin memakanmu Lu" Kekeh Sehun gemas

Cup

Ia mengecup singkat bibir Luhan dan mengusap rambutnya "Aku akan segera kembali beristirahatlah" Pamit Sehun dan menurunkan tubuhnya dari atas ranjang

Luhan yang masih merasa malu hanya mengangguk pelan. Sehun yang melihatnya tersenyum sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Luhan yang wajahnya masih terasa panas dan merah.

.

.

.

" _Bos"_

Panggil Max saat mellihat Sehun turun dari tangga dan duduk disofa ruang tengah tepat didepannya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau laporkan padaku Max" Tanya Sehun.

Max bergerak gelisah diduduknya "Kau tidak akan suka dengan apa yang akan aku katakan ini Bos"

"Jangan bertele-tele Max cepat katakan" Geram Sehun merasa anak buahnya itu terlalu banyak bicara

Max menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat pada Sehun dan dengan cepat Sehun membukanya kemudian menatap anak buahnya itu binggung

"Apa ini"

"I-itu adalah foto seseorang yang menjadi pemimpin atas kejadian yang terjadi pada mendiang istrimu Bos, Pria tua itu adalah pemimpin mereka" Jelas Max gugup merasakan suasana disekitarnya mulai menegang

"T-tapi aku belum bisa melihat wajahnya Bos dan pria yang lebih muda itu bernama Kris dia adalah kaki tangan kepercayaan pria tua itu , pria bernama Kris itulah yang selalu melakukan segala hal yang diperintahkan pemimpin nya " Lanjut Max namun Sehun masih diam dengan rahangnya yang mengeras namun ia masih memberikan waktu untuk anak buahnya itu menjelaskan semuanya hingga selesai.

"Dan yang paling penting pria itu juga mengikuti Luhan Bos , Lihat ini" Ucap Max memberikan beberapa lembar foto yang menampakan pria bernama Kris itu mengamati Luhan saat Luhan keluar dari cafe tempatnya bekerja. Hal itu sukses membuat Sehun merasa begitu marah

" _Brengsek,_ sebenarnya siapa mereka"

"Aku juga masih mencari tahu Bos..-"

"...-Ada lagi Bos aku rasa pria tua itu memiiki hubungan yang tak cukup bagus dengan mendiang ayahmu Bos tapi aku belum mengetahui tentang hal itu lebih jauh" lanjut Max .

Sehun memijit kepalanya pelan "Sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan dariku , dan Max laporkan padaku secepatnya tentang hal-hal yang kau ketahui lagi...-" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya

"Cari tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya aku tak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuh Luhanku walau sehelai rambutnya"

"Baik Bos"

Mendengar balasan dari Max membuat Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan kembali menaikki tanggan meninggalkan Max yang masih berada di ruang tengah.

Cklek

Sehun membuka kamar dimana tempat Luhan beristirahat dengan hati-hati tak ingin menganggu istirahat kekasihnya itu. Ia perlahan berjalan mendekati ranjangdan mendudukandirinya disana dengan matanya menatap lurus kearah Luhan yang napak tertidur dengan damai. Sehun tak pernah takut dengan hal apapun dan dengan siapapun namun entah mengapa saat mendengar bajinganbajingan yang dulu membuatnya kehilangan Luna mengicar Luhan membuat perasaannya begiti gelisah dan ketakutan. Ia takut tak bisa menjaga orang yang ia cintai lagi, ia takut jika ia kehilang Luhan dan jujur saja ia tak sanggup walaupun hanya memikirkannya. Dadanya bergemuruh mengapa ia selalu menepatkan orang yang ia cintai daasituasi yang berbahaya dan sangat sulit.

" _Sehun_ "

" _Sehun_ "

"Uh!" Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasa tangan lembut Luhan membelai pipinya

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sehun? Apa kau ada masalah kenapa melamun" Tanya Luhan lembut memberikan senyuman manis yang begitu menenangkan pada Sehun

Sehun menggeleng pelan dan menggengam tangan Luhan yang menyentuh pipinya"Tidak ada yang aku pikirkan Lu, aku kira kau tidur "

"Benarkah? Kau sedang tidak berbohongkan?" selidik Luhan curiga "Aku memang tidur saat kau belum datang tadi" lanjut Luhan

Sehun kembali menggeleng pelan dan mengecup kening Luhan "Tidak aku tidak berbohong dan maaf jika membangunkanmu" katanya merasa bersalah

"baiklah aku maafkan" ujar Luhan tersenyum

"Aku mencintaimu Lu ,sangat mencintaimu" tutur Sehun tiba-tiba

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun sangat" balas Luhan

Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup punggung tangan Luhan _'Aku tidak akan membiarkan para bajingan itu menyentuh bahkan menyakitimu Lu, aku akan melindungimu meski aku harus mati sekalipun'_ Guman Sehun dalam hati. Karena Luhan adalah hidupnya , cintanya dan segalannya bagi Sehun dan ia akan menjaganya dengan sangat baik agar Luhan tak kekurangan sedikitpun. Karena Luhan adalah pemilik seluruh yang ada pada diri seorang Oh Sehun dan Sehun tak akan gagal lagi ia akan menjaga Luhan dengan seluruh hidupnya mekipun dia harus mati karena hal itu ia rela. Karena jika Luhan terluka dia juga akan mati karenanya

 _Karena Luhan adalah pemilik hidup seorang Sehun pria yang dulu bertangan dingin dan tak punya belas kasihan pada siapapun yang kini mulai nampak lebih manusiawi hanya karena seorang Luhan pria yang sangat dicintai seorang Sehun satu-satunya pemilik hatinya pengisi kekosongnnya_

.

Hubungan Luhan dan Sehun semakin bertambah baik setiap detiknya mereka berdua memang sudah saling terbuka satu sama lain. Dan Sehun tak lagi sungkan untuk mencium, memeluk dan memanggil panggilan sayang pada Luhan namun berbeda dengan Luhan yang masih merasa malu tak sama seperti halnya Sehun. ia akan merona berlebih jika Sehun melakukan hal-hal yang manis padanya. Walaupun Sehun adalah seorang yang sangat sibuk ia selalu menjadikan Luhan prioritas di atas pekerjaannya. Luhan saat ini tengah duduk sendirian di sebuah kursi di bawah pohon maple yang cukup besar yang berada dihalaman belakang mansion Sehun. Sebenarnya ia tak sendirian disana mengingat banyak sekali para pengawal Sehun yang disuruh untuk menjaganya. Terkadang Luhan berpikir apa Sehun takut ia akan melarikan diri dan meninggalkannya dengan menyuruh banyak pengawa yang mengawasinya. Jujur saja ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan ini menurutnya sangat berlebihan , ada dimana ia proters pada Sehun untuk tak peru menyuruh penjaga selalu menemaninya setiap saat. Mereka berdebat kecil saat itu , namun saat mendengar alasan Sehun melakukannya membuat hati Luhan menghangat dan meredakan emosinya seketika _'Kau tau aku tidak mungkin menarik mereka semua , aku melakukan ini semata-mata untuk mu karena kau milikku dan aku tidak ingin kau terluka meski setitik tintapun aku seorang pebisnis besar sayang yang banyak memiliki musuh diluar sana yang bahkan aku tidak tahu kau pasti tahu juga bagaimana persaingan di dunia bisnis, mereka bahkan tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan banyak uang dan mengambil resiko untuk menjatuhkan lawannya termasuk diriku'_

Luhan tahu Sehun bukanlah pria biasa yang bisa hidup dalam kedamaian meski ia menginginkannya. Lagipula pekerjaan Sehun adalah hidupnya dan Luhan tak mempermasalahkan itu semua. Luhan entah beruntung atau tidak bisa menjadi seseorang yang berharga bagi Sehun , namun ia tak memperdulikan semua itu karena ia mencintai Sehun perasaan aneh yang sudah saat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu Sehun dan semua hal yang terjadi stelahnnya memang tak seseuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan

"Kau melupakan syalmu lagi" Suara berat itu berasa dari belakang Luhan dan disaat bersamaan sebuah syal berwarna putih membalut lehernya.

"Uh! Sehun" Panggil Luhan tersadar dari semua pikirannya. Di depannya ia dapat melihat Sehun berjongkok dengan senyumannya yang menawan

"Kenapa kau berada diluar saat cuaca yang semakin dingin seperti ini?" Tanya Sehun kedua mengosokkan kedua tangannya dan kemudian menangkup wajah Luhan "Apa kau merasa hangat?"

Luhan mengangguk lalu membalas senyuman Sehun sebelum

Grep

"Aku merindukanmu" Ucap Luhan memeluk tubuh kekar Sehun dan menempatkan wajahnya diceruk leher Sehun menyesapi aroma Sehun yang begitu ia rindukan seharian ini mengingat pria itu baru pulang dari kantornya. Sehun mempererat pelukannya "Kau pikir aku tidak merindukanmu tidak bertemu denganmu beberapa jam ini hampir membuatku nyaris gila Lu"

"Dasar tukang gombal" Kekeh Luhan tepat di telinga Sehun membuat Sehun juga terkekeh

"Aku tidak" Elak Sehun dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak percaya" Balas Luhan

"Mau bukti" Tanya Sehun menaik turunkan kedua alisnya

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Sehun tatapan mengintrogasi dengan telunjuk tangannya yang ia ketuk-ketukan berulang kali didagunya mempertimbangkan sebelum tersenyum "Baiklah Tuan Oh Sehun coba buktikan"Tantang Luhan.

Sehun menyeringai jahil "Sesuai permintaan Nyonya Oh Luhan"

"Ish~Sehun aku Xi Lu-..mmmpphhhh"

Protesan Luhan terpotong saat tiba-tiba Sehun menciumnya , ia mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati permainan Sehun yang begitu memabukkan. Luhan meremas rambut Sehun entah sadar atau tidak Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan untuk lebih merapat padanya. Lumatan Sehun penuh gairah dan memabukkan lidahnya mengabsen seluruh isi rongga mulut Luhan membuat lenguhan Luhan kembali terdengar

" _Unnghhh..Se-hun_ " Luhan memukul dada Sehun kecil menyuruh Sehun menyudahi ciumannya karena ia membutuhkan oksigen sekarang. Tak butuh waktu lama Sehun melepaskan pangutan mereka dan menatap Luhan yang terengah dengan bibirnya yang mebengkak jangan lupakan mata sayunya yang menatap Sehun dan itu terihat begitu seksi menurut Sehun

" _Lu_ " panggil Sehun dengan suaranya yang terdengar semakin berat sarat akan nafsu "Aku menginginkanmu sayang ,Bolehkah?"

Luhan menunduk malu dengan pipinya yang sudah semerah buah tomat sebelum menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui permintaan Sehun.

HAP

CUP

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali saat Sehun sudah mengendongnya ala koala dan mengecup singkat bibirnya "Aku mencintaimu Lu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun"

Karena saat bersama Luhan semua terasa berbeda untuknya , Sehun menjadi sosok yang benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jika dulu ia memaksa Luhan untuk bercinta dengannya namun kali ini berbeda karena saat ini mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai dan saling menjaga. Dan untuk Sehun ia akan bersumpah tak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti saat dulu ia memaksa Luhan untuk tinggal disisinya. Karena Luhan adalah seseorang yang lebih berharga dari apapun didunia ini untuk Sehun dan Sehun tidak akan pernah membuat Luhan menangis ataupun terluka meskipun sekali.

Mungkin benar jika Luhan dikirim Tuhan untuk merubah kembali seorang iblis seperti Sehun menjadi seorang manusia yang lebih baik, menjadi manusia yang membutuhkan cinta dan meberikan cinta untuk semua orang yang ia kasihi.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

 _ **TBC!**_

 _ **Dinda back again cuman mau bilang makasih yang udah nungguin ff abal-abal dinda ini ya.**_

 _ **Oh ya filmnya ayah mau rilis maret ini loh katanya sih , rasa-rasanya udah galau duluan duh gimana kalau ayah main adegan kissing urrggghhh meratap dah hati dinda. Dinda emang pengen banget liat filmnya ayah tapi kalo ada adegan kissnya selain ama bunda lulukan dinda sakit hati DUH..**_

 _ **Siapin mental aja deh, awas ayah bunda bakalan murka tau ayah, beruntung banget dah yang yang jadi lawan mainnya ayah tuh hiks..hikks kenapa bukan dinda ya *mimpiketinggian***_

 **Hannie222 : ini udah dinext thanks udah mau baca dan review**

 **Sehunnie94 : hehe mian ya soalnya semua udah terencana di otak dinda jadi kalo dirubah lagi jadi binggung lagi dinda , thanks udah mau baca dan review**

 **Guest : masih lama end nya chinggu , haha chap depan rencananya ayah bakal tancep gas(?),thanks udah mau baca dan review**

 **Guest : dinda ya tinggal mood aja ya , thanks udah mau baca dan review**

 **Oh babby milky: ini happy ending chingu, yang sad end rain and winter thanks udah mau baca dan review**

 **Seravin509: ini udah say, thanks udah mau baca dan review**

 **Meliarisky7 : haha ini udah lanjut thanks udah mau baca dan review**

 **auliaMRQ : thanks udah mau baca dan review**

 **Elisye Het : ini udah sayang thanks udah mau baca dan review**

 **Taneptw307 : makasih semangatnya and thanks udah mau baca dan review**

 **Oh jemma: ini udah say thanks udah mau baca dan review**

 **Novey : tunggu next chap ya say itu masih secret hehe thanks udah mau baca dan review**

 **Nqomariah947 : ini udah thanks udah mau baca dan review**

 **Ohjasminxiaolu: dinda juga kagak suka ama si irene makanya kontraknya dinda udahin keke thanks udah mau baca dan review**

 **Apink464: haha itulah hasilnya orang yang banyak bicara thanks udah mau baca dan review**

 **Karinaalysia2047 : mereka emang akan selalu manis kok makasih udah suka ff gaje dinda and thanks udah mau baca dan review**

 **Bylvcky : haha ditunggu aja ya dinda mau nikahin mereka dulu , ini udah next thanks udah mau baca dan review**

 **Vietrona chan : haha mereka emang satu say ang thanks udah mau baca dan review**

 **Sherli898 : ini udah di lanjut sayang and thanks udah mau baca dan review**

 **Ofratalos : oke dinda gak jadi hapus tfs tapi dinda harus ngrangkai lagi ceritanya buatjadi happy end , enggak kok ini bakal sampe end tenang aja and thanks udah mau baca dan review**

 **.58: itu pasti chingu ini udah di lanjut thanks udah mau baca dan review**

 **Arifaohse: ini udah thanks udah mau baca dan review**

 **Ohluhan07 : ini udah dilanjut , dinda juga senyum-senyum geje waktu nulis bagian itu hihi , luhan tau soal luna itu so pasti tunggu aja bakal bergilir munculnya masalah thanks udah mau baca dan review**

 **Keiko yummina : ini udah next makasih say semangatnya , and thanks udah mau baca dan review**

 **Kenna9495: udah ini makasih ya, thanks udah mau baca dan review**

 **Ohluhan07 : mian kalo kecepetanya aklum otak dindapas-pasan, irene udah dimusbahkan tenangsaja thanks udah mau baca dan review**

 _ **Mian dinda gak bisa balas semua rivew yang sebelumnya , but dinda mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak udah mau membaca ff abal-abal ini. So buat bulan maret ini semoga para fans ayah dan HHHS diberikan ketabahan ya .kalo ada yang kepo rupa wajah dinda atau yang pengen nanya-nanya soal apa gituh search aja**_

 _ **Ig ; thsdinda**_

 _ ***Eyalahpromosi* maklumi aje yekan siapa tahu bisa curhat-curhatan, dinda sebenernya juga ada twitter, line, bbm, WA, path Snap,fb dan lainnya tapi dinda kasih ig aja ya hehe**_

 _ **Makasih yang udah mau mampir membaca REVIEW, FOLL, AND FAV**_

 _ **Sampai ketemu next chap**_

 _ **See you in NG and RAW**_

 _ **Hidup HHHS seluruh dunia**_

 _ **MANSAAAAEEEEEEEEEE~~~~**_

 _ **Tetap harus stay sama HUNHAN OKEE...**_

 _ **Untuk pemberitahuan sedikit dinda mau kasih jadwal update dinda yaitu biasanya hari selasa,kalo gak bisa selasa ya kamis, kalo gak bisa kamis ya sabtu sabtu dan kalo gak bisa sabtu ya minggu**_

 _ **hehehe**_


	9. Chapter 9

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **LOOK AT ME**_

 _ **Cast : Xi Luhan**_

 _ **Oh Sehun**_

 _ **BOYSXBOYS , YAOI, M-PREG,**_

 _ **TYPO(s)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _"Unnghhh..Se-hun " Luhan memukul dada Sehun kecil menyuruh Sehun menyudahi ciumannya karena ia membutuhkan oksigen sekarang. Tak butuh waktu lama Sehun melepaskan pangutan mereka dan menatap Luhan yang terengah dengan bibirnya yang mebengkak jangan lupakan mata sayunya yang menatap Sehun dan itu terihat begitu seksi menurut Sehun_**

 ** _"Lu " panggil Sehun dengan suaranya yang terdengar semakin berat sarat akan nafsu "Aku menginginkanmu sayang ,Bolehkah?"_**

 ** _Luhan menunduk malu dengan pipinya yang sudah semerah buah tomat sebelum menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui permintaan Sehun._**

 ** _HAP_**

 ** _CUP_**

 ** _Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali saat Sehun sudah mengendongnya ala koala dan mengecup singkat bibirnya "Aku mencintaimu Lu"_**

 ** _"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun"_**

 ** _Karena saat bersama Luhan semua terasa berbeda untuknya , Sehun menjadi sosok yang benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jika dulu ia memaksa Luhan untuk bercinta dengannya namun kali ini berbeda karena saat ini mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai dan saling menjaga. Dan untuk Sehun ia akan bersumpah tak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti saat dulu ia memaksa Luhan untuk tinggal disisinya. Karena Luhan adalah seseorang yang lebih berharga dari apapun didunia ini untuk Sehun dan Sehun tidak akan pernah membuat Luhan menangis ataupun terluka meskipun sekali._**

 ** _Mungkin benar jika Luhan dikirim Tuhan untuk merubah kembali seorang iblis seperti Sehun menjadi seorang manusia yang lebih baik, menjadi manusia yang membutuhkan cinta dan meberikan cinta untuk semua orang yang ia kasihi._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bruk!_**

Sehun membaringkan Luhan cukup kasar ke atas ranjang saat mereka tiba di kamar. Dan tanpa menunggu lama Sehun melepas sepatunya dan jas serta dasi yang masih ia pakai lalu membuangnya asal. Ia merangkak ke atas tubuh Luhan dan menindih pria cantik itu dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan nafsunya yang sudah di ubun-ubun

 _Uggh se-sehun nggh_

Luhan melenguh pelan saat Sehun menyesap kuat kulit lehernya dengan tangannya yang bermain di areal perutnya.

" _Sehun nggh"_

Dan demi apapum didunia ini suara desahan Luhan adalah suara yang begitu merdu ia terima dalam telingannya. Membuat sesuatu diantara selangkangannya semakin berkedut dan mengeras

 _"Lu..mmhh..Aku menggilaimu sayangghh"_

 _"Sehunn...oouhh"_

Sehun membuka kancing kemejanya menampilkan tubuh seputih susu dengan absnya yang terlihat begitu seksi. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah saat Sehun membuka kemejanya dan membuangnya sembarangan

"Lu!"

Luhan kembali menatap Sehun yang menindihnya

"Apa Luhanku sedang merona sekarang"

" _Ish!Sehunn~"_ Rengek Luhan saat Sehun mengodannya. Sehun tersenyum sebelum tangannya menelusup kedalam kaos Luhan dan merobeknya asal menampilkan tubuh Luhan yang begitu mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

" _Nggh-..Sehunnahh"_

Sehun menempatkan tangannya dibalik tubuh Luhan sembari mengigit kecil puting Luhan dengan tangan lainnya mencubit kecil puting Luhan satunya.

 _"Luhh..-Kau milikku"_

 _"Sehunnn..-nggh"_

Sehun merapatkan tubuh bagian atas mereka yang sudah tak tertutupi apapun sedikit mengesekan kejantanannya dengan milik Luhan membuat Luhan kembali menggerang begitu seksi.

Sehun melepaskan puting Luhan dan beralih pada bibir pria cantiknya melumatnya sedikit kasar. Lidahnya menelusup kedalam rongga mulut Luhan yang begitu hangat dengan tangannya yang lainnya perlahan menurunkan celana piyama Luhan lalu membuangnya.

" _Ummhh..-Sehunn.."_

 _"Lu..-Kau milikkuhh..-kau miliku"_

Sehun menyudahi pangutan keduanya dan tersenyum melihat Luhan yang begitu seksi dibawahnya dengan bibir sedikit membengkak dan lelehan saliva disekitarnya.

Sehun dengan cepat membuka ikat pinggang dan resletingnya lalu menurunkan celananya cepat. Memperlihatkan juniornya yang tengah mengeras dan mengacung tegak. ia kembali menindih Luhan dengan tangannya memeluk tubuh kecil prianya dan mengesekkan kejantanan keduannya sejara brutal membuat Luhan mengerang keenakan dalam ciuman panas yang Sehun berikan.

" _Sehunn..nghh..le-nghh pas"_

Luhan memukul kecil dada Sehun yang nampak enggan melepaskan pangutan mereka. Mengerti jika Luhan membutuhkan oksigen membuat Sehun melepaskan pangutan mereka lalu menatap Luhan dan menyatukan kening mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Luhan tersenyum begitu manis saat kata cinta itu keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Aku juga..Aku juga mencintaimu"

Dan usai saling mengatakan cinta satu sama lain Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menurunkan tubuhnya ke areal selangkangan Luhan. Ia menunduk dan tersenyum saat melihat lubang kecil Luhan terlihat berkedut.

Sehun membuka lebar paha Luhan dan menjilat areal lubang Luhan sesekali lidahnya menusuk mengoda lubang pria cantik itu.

" _Ouuhh..sshh Sehunmmmhh jangan ouhh sekaligus_ "

Luhan berkata sedikit kesusahan karena bagian bawahnya saat ini tengah di kerjai oleh Sehun. Sehun membawa tangan besarnya meremas junior Luhan yang mengacung lalu memasukan kedua jarinya tanpa aba-aba kedalam lubang Luhan membuat Luhan memekik sakit

" _Sehunn..Sakithhh"_

Sehun melepaskan genggamannya pada junior Luhan dan sedikit merangkak naik untuk membelai wajah Luhan. Ia kembali mencium bibir Luhan agar sedikit mengurangi rasa sakitnya di bagian bawah.

Ia mengerakan jarinya dengan pola zig-zag lalu menambah jarinya lagi menjadi tiga. Sehun mencium Luhan dengan ganas

" _Ouhh..Sehunnnnggh"_

Luhan mendesah saat jari Sehun mengenai sesuatu dalam dirinya membuatnya mengerang nikmat

"Disana Hum!"

Luhan mengangguk saat Sehun melepaskan ciumannya tangannya meremas rambut hitam Sehun membuat rambut si -pria dominan- berantakan tak berbentuk.

Sehun terus pada kegiatannya memasuk keluarkan ketiga jarinya membuat Luhan yang ada dibawahnya mendesah begitu seksi dan itu membuat Sehun mengertakkan giginya karena bagian bawahnya sudah sangat keras.

 _"sehunn...nghh"_

 _"Ouhhh..Sehunngggh akuhh akan keluarrrhh"_

Sehun mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di depan lubung Luhan.

"Lu aku akan masuk ini akan sedikit sakit"

Luhan yang masih terengah-engah hanya mengangguk sebelum

" _AKH!-..Sehunn sakitt"_

Ia berteriak kesakitan saat kejantanan Sehun memaksa masuk kedalam lubangnya. Luhan merasa lubangnya panas dan seperti tubuhnya terbelah dua.

 _Cup_

Sehun mencium Luhan untuk mengurangi sedikit rasa sakitnya

"Maafkan aku sayang" Ucapnya merasa bersalah dan

 _SLEB_

Sehun mendorong kejantanannya pada Lubang Luhan hingga masuk sepenuhnya membuat Luhan kembali berteriak kesakitan dan

" _Sshh_.."

Ia mendesis kecil merasa dinding rektum Luhan menjepit kejantanannya

"Bergerakalah Sehun.."

Saat mendengar ucapan dari bibir kecil Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum karena ia juga tak dapat menahan lagi gairahnya lebih lama lagi

"Maaf jika aku sedikit kasar Hum!"

Luhan mengangguk dengan kedua tangannya meremas sprei ranjang Sehun hingga kusut. Sehun menegakan tubuhnya dan memegang pinggang Luhan dengan kedua tangannya lalu

 _SLEB_

 _JLEB_

 _SLEB_

 _JLEB_

 _"Ouhhhh..Sehunnahhh engghh"_

Sehun memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dengan tempo cepat membuat tubuh Luhan terhentak-hentak hebat diiringi suara deritan ranjang yang menjadi saksi pergumulan panas mereka.

" _Sehunnhh..shhh ouuuhh disanahhh ngggh"_

Luhan mengerang hebat saat kejantanan Sehun menumbuk tepat di sweet spotnya membuat tubuhnya sedikit melengkung seperti busur

" _Sshh...Lu kau nikmat sayanghh"_

 _"Sehunn..-lebih cepat engghh"_

Desahan keduannya saling bersahutan dengan Sehun yang semakin mempercepat memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dalam tubuh Luhan

" _Sehunn..Akuh..-ouhhh sampaihh"_

Luhan mendapatkan klimaks keduannya dan Sehun menghentikan gerakannya menikmati sensasi klimaks Luhan dengan dinding hangat lubang Luhan menjepit juniornya didalam sana.

Setelah dirasa cukup Sehun sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Luhan yang begitu hangat dengan juniornya masih tertanam didalam Lubang Luhan. Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan erat sambil menekan juniornya masuk agar semakin dalam dan Luhan mendesah keras karenannya.

 _"AHH-..Sehunn jangann mengodakuhh"_

 _"Aku..-sssh tidak mengodamu sayang" Jawab Sehun kembali menekan tubuhnya pada tubuh Luhan._

 _"Urrhhh..-Sehunn cepat bergerak ..cepat akuhh tak tahann"_

 _"Sehunn nghh aku ingin kauuhh"_

 _"Permintaan diterima"_

Sehun menyeringai sebelum kembali mengerakan pinggulnya

 _SLEB_

 _JLEB_

 _Ouhhh_ ~

Sehun terus mengenjot Luhan tanpa ampun masih dengan tangannya memeluk tubuh priannya. Membuat bukan hanya tubuh bagian bawahnya yang bersentuhan dengan Luhan tetpai juga tubuh bagian atas mereka yang saling bergesekan.

Sehun memperlambat tempo genjotannya berniat menggoda Luhan

 _"Sehunn..-nghhh kenapa lambathhh emmpph sekalihh"_

 _"Sehunnhh lebih cepatt aku mohonnn"_

 _"Minta aku dengan suara seksimu itu Lu, minta aku mengenjotmu lebih cepat dengan sedikit nakal"_

Awalnya Luhan tak mengerti namun pada akhirnya ia melakukan apa yang di inginkan Sehun

" _Sehunn..Akuhhh mohon cepat genjot aku ..aku butuh penismu ituhh..Nghh Sehunn Lubangku ingin merasakan genjotan penis besarmu ituhh Sehunaahh.. "_

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya merinding mendengar kata-kata Luhan yang begitu vulgar.

 _"Oh! Shit_ " Ia mengumpat sebelum kembali mengeluarkan penisnya sebatas kepala lalu

 _JLEB_

ia menekan lebih dalam penisnya dalam lubang Luhan membuat tubuh Luhan kembali melengkung. Sehun mengenjot Luhan dengan cepat membuat ranjang mereka berderit keras disertai tubuh Luhan yang terhentak-hentak kuat.

 _"Shhh Luhh kau..nikmat sayang"_

 _"Sehunnn enghh terusss lebihh ahhh cepat ahh"_

 _"luhhhh... nghhh Lubangmu memakan seluruh penisku ngghh"_

 _"Sehunahh akuhh sampaii ouahhh"_

 _"Bersamahh Luhhh akkhhh"_

 _BRUK_

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya kesamping Luhan masih dengan penisnya tertancap di lubang Luhan.

"Kau hebat sayang" Puji Sehun membawa Luhan kepelukannya

"Kau juga Sehunnie ,Jadi apa aku boleh tidur sekarang?"

Sehun melirik jam kecil pada nakas disampingnya yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Bibirnya menyeringai kecil sebelum mengangkat tubuh Luhan sedikit duduk dengan tubuhnya sendiri sedikit terangkat dibagian atas. Luhan kembali mendesis kecil saat penis Sehun kembali mengennai sesuatu dalam dirinya.

 _"Ohhh..-"_

 _"Astaga Lu kau seksi sekali"_

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan lalu mempererat peganggannya di pinggang Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan menatap horor Sehun saat merasakan penis Sehun kembali berkedut dan mengeras didalam lubangnya

"Kau boleh tidur saat aku sudah puas Lulu sayang"

Benar saja Sehun kembali mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan

 _JLEB_

penisnya kembali menumbuk prostat Luhan membuat Luhan kembali mendesah sebelum pasrah saat Sehun kembali ingin bercinta dengannya.

" _Ahhh..-Ouhhhh nggghh Sehunnnn"_

Dan kembali terdengar suara desahan dan deritan ranjang dimana kedua pasang kekasih itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan Seks panas mereka. Dan untuk Luhan ia hanya bisa pasrah dan melayani Sehun dengan gairah Seks yang begitu besar di tambah lagi pria itu bahkan tak lelah sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melenguh pelan sebelum membuka kedua matanya. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah tertidur Luhan yang begitu menggemaskan dan juga cantik. Sehun menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan dan merubah posisinya menyamping agar ia bisa melihat wajah tidur sang tercinta. Tangannya menyingkirkan helaian rambut Luhan yang menutupi kening Luhan.

 _Cup_

Sehun memberikannya sebuah kecupan kecil pada kening Luhan. Ia melirik jam di atas nakas yang menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Jadi mereka baru tidur 3 jam menginggat Sehun terus mengenjot Luhan semalaman tanpa ampun hingga pukul 5 tadi. Mereka baru berhenti saat tenaga keduanya benar-benar Sehun dan Luhan memikiki gairah Seks yang sama besarya. Namun beda Sehun beda Luhan jika Sehun memiliki stamina yang bagus tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Luhan akan cepat lelas meskipun yang banyak bergerak adalah Sehun.

Sehun menyingkap selimutnya dan membenarkan letak selimut pada tubuh Luhan sebelum memberikan kecupan kecil di bibir Luhan yang sedikit terbuka. Ia tersenyum sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya yang memang tercium bau khas habis bercinta.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Tuan" Sapa Yixing saat melihat Sehun turun dari lantai dua dengan balutan jas hitam serta rambutnya yang ia tata model keatas. Membuatnya kembali terlihat begitu angkuh, dan menakutkan.

"Pagi" Balas Sehun berjalan ke ruang tengah dan mendudukan dirinya dengan kaki menyilang disalah satu sofa disana.

Yixing menghampirinya dengan secangkir kopi lalu meletakkannya di meja didepan Sehun. Sebelum kembali membungkuk hendak pergi namun suara Sehun menghentikan pergerakannya

"Yixing" Panggil Sehun

"Ya Tuan Oh"

Sehun melirik jam tangan mahal di pergelangan tangan kirinya sebelum matanya menatap kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua

"Aku akan pergi kekantor dan jika Luhan bangun sediakan apapun yang ia butuhkan, dan satu lagi hari ini Luhan harus ke rumah sakit untuk menjalani pemeriksaan rutinnya temani dia aku akan menyusul nanti"

Yixing mengangguk paham jujur saja itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Sehun katakan padanya. Menginggat majikannya itu orang yang terkesan dingin dan tak banyak bicara.

"Saya mengerti Tuan"

.

.

 _Eunggh_!

Lenguhan kecil terdengar dari atas ranjang dimana sosok Luhan yang begitu mengemaskan mengeliat kecil dalam tidurnya sebelum matanya terbuka. Ia mengusap matanya pelan dan mengerjap beberapa kali

"Sehun" Panggilnya saat melihat tak ada sosok Sehun yang memeluknya tadi. Ia merengut kecil hendak bangun

 _"Akh_!"

Ia meringis sakit pada bagian bawahnya yang entah mengapa begitu perih dan sakit.

"Uh! sakit sekali" gerutunya perlahan menurunkan kakinya dan berjalan kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk tersampir di kepalanya sesekali ia akan meringis sakit meski hanya berjalan. Luhan mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah kursi kecil didepan meja rias dikamar itu.

"Selamat siang"

"Eh!" Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan Yixing dengan nampan ditangannya menghampirinya.

"Siang? Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Luhan ia pikir ini masih pagi.

"Sekarang jam sebelas siang Lu" Yixing terkekeh melihat raut wajah Luhan yang sedikit terkejut

"Sehun"

"Tuan Oh sudah berangkat kekantor sejak pagi tadi"

Yixing meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa didepan Luhan. Luhan melihat isi nampan itu dimana ada segelas susu hangat, beberapa lembar roti dan tunggu..-

"Itu saleb Lu aku tau bagian bawahmu pasti sakit aku benar, Kalau begitu aku akan keluar dulu dan habiskan sarapanmu lalu bersiap-siaplah kita akan ke rumah sakit" Kata Yixing sedikit tersenyum geli melihat rona merah muda tercetak jelas di pipi gembil Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk sebelum mengambil selembar roti dan memakannya "Yixing Tunggu!" teriaknya membuat Yixing yang hemdak menutup pintu kembalu membukanya dan memunculkan kepalanya dari luar kamar

"Ada apa?"

"Untuk apa kita kerumah sakit?" Tanya binggung

"Kata Tuan Oh ada pemeriksaan untukmu dan katanya dia akan menyusul kesana nanti" Jawab Yixing dan Luhan mengangguk mengerti sebelum kembali memakan rotinya lalu mengambil saleb dan memegannya dengan tangan kirinya dengan dahi mengernyit. Apa Sehun yang menyuruh Yixing memberikan saleb ini, Oh Ya Tuhan dia merasa sangat malu sekarang. Dan Luhan memakan sarapannya dengan semu merah dipipinya yang menemani.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Yixing tiba di rumah sakit dengan beberapa anak buah Sehun yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Meski risih namun Luhan tak dapat menolaknya atau jika ia kembali menola mungkin ia dan Sehun akan kembali berdebat. Tak perlu di tanya lagi siapa yang akan menang setiap saat mereka berdebat tentu saja , Sehun -si pria dominan-

Luhan berjalan sepanjang lorong rumah sakit bersama Yixing dan ia dapat melihat jika para dokter dan perawat yang berpas-pasan dengannya sedikit membungkuk hormat. Jujur saja Luhan merasa canggung karena itu.

"Nyonya Oh"

Luhan menoleh ke samping dimana seorang perawat wanita memanggilnya. Oh! apa mereka tidak bisa melihat jika ia ini laki-laki bisa saja mereka memanggilnya Tuan Oh mungkin. Itu hanya khayalan Luhan saja jika ia di panggil Tuan Oh bagaimana dengan Sehun nantinya.

"Mari ikuti saya" Kata perawat itu dan membimbing Luhan masuk kesebuah ruangan dengan seorang dokter menunggu disana.

"Dokter Cho, Nyonya Oh Luhan sudah tiba" Kata perawat itu memberitahukan kepada dokter bernama Cho Kyuhyun .

"Nyonya anda sudah tiba kalau begitu silahkan duduk" Sapa Kyuhyun

dan Luhan menurut dengan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Dokter, panggil saja aku Luhan aku sedikit risih mendengar kata Nyonya" Kata Luhan tersenyum kikuk lagipula diruangan ini hanya ada dia , Satu dokter dan perawat. Mengingat Yixing dan anak buah Sehun menunggu di luar ruangan.

Kyuhyun tekekeh kecil "Baiklah Luhan, Mari kita mulai pemeriksaannya"

Luhan menganngguk dan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan didepannya menuju sebuah ruangan dimana ada sejumlah alat aneh yang tak ia ketahui namannya.

"Berbaringlah disini Luhan, dan rileks saja ini hanya pemeriksaan biasa" Ujar Kyuhyun saat mendapati raut wajah Luhan yang nampak gugup.

"Aku hanya sedikit gugup" Balas Luhan dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang usai melepas alas kakinya. Hingga ia merasa tempatnya berbaring mulai berjalan memasuki sebuah ruang berbentuk lingkaran. Dan Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya saat suara Kyuhyun memberi instruksi untuk memejamkan matanya dan yang Luhan tahu hanya sebatas itu karena ia tak dapat melihat apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

"Luhan buka matamu ini sudah selesai" Hingga tiba-tiba suara Kyuhnyun membuatnya membuka mata dan ia dapat melihat jika dirinya kembali ke posisi awal.

"Sangat sebentar bukan?"

"Iya, kupikir akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama" Balas Luhan tersenyum

"Semua alat dalam kedokteran sudah sangat cangih, Dan alat itu dapat memindai seluruh tubuhmu hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik hingga menit saja"

Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan kembali memakai alas kakinya sebelum mengikuti Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ia tak berpikir jika kini bisa menemukan Sehun tengah duduk di kursi yang sempat ia duduki tadi. Pria itu berdiri saat melihat Luhan berjalan kearahnya dan memberikan senyuman kecil.

"Sehun"

"Ya ini aku, Kau pikir siapa" Katanya terkekeh pelan dan merengkuh tubuh Luhan sebelum

 _Cup_

mengecup cepat dahinya dan menyuruh Luhan duduk disampingnya.

"Kupikir kau tak akan datang"

"Aku selalu menepati janji asal kau tahu , Bagaimana didalam sana?"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi hanya saja aku diperiksa dengan alat yang aneh"

Sehun terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban Luhan

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Sehun pada Kyuhyun yang memegang beberapa oertas ditangannya

"Hasilnya tidak terlalu baik dan tidak buruk juga"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Luka luarnya memang sudah kering dan sembuh sepenuhnya , akan tetapi ia mengalami trauma tulang tengkorak sebelumnya akibat kecelakaan itu hal itu membuatnya akan tetap kesakitan dalam beberapa waktu seperti yang pernah saya katakan"

"Bagaimana cara agar ia tak merasakan sakit lagi?" tanya Sehun dengan sedikit was-was dengan tangannya mengenggam erat tangan Luhan di atas pahanya dan Luhan mengelus punggung tangan Sehun berharap sedikit membuat Sehun tenang

"Dia hanya harus berpikiran baik dan tidak membuat dirinya cemas ataupun stres, Luhan juga tak boleh membuat dirinya berpikiran terlalu berat,dan satu lagi jangan sampai kepalanya kembali terbentur atau mendapat tekanan seperti pukulan atau semacamnya"

Sehun menghela nafas dan mengangguk "Akan ku pastikan itu tak akan terjadi"

"Baiklah Tuan Oh saya akan memberikan resep obat anda bisa menebusnya di apotek di rumah sakit ini" Kata Kyuhyun dan memberikan sebuah kertas kecil pada Sehun.

"Terimakasih" Ucap Sehun sebelum mengandeng Luhan keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan

"Harusnya itu yang ku tanyakan padamu, Kau nampak pucat Sehunna" Kata Luhan membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang tepat pada mata Luhan

"Aku baik, Hanya saja aku khawatir denganmu" Jawabnya memberi Luhan senyuman kecil

Luhan tersenyum"Aku baik dan akan selalu baik kau tak perlu menghawatirkan aku lagipula kau mejagaku aku akan selalu baik-baik saja"

"Ya kau memang harus dan kau adalah hidupku bagaimana bisa aku tak menjagamu" Kata Sehun tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan jalannya

"Bagaimana dengan berjalan-jalan hari ini"

"Eh!" Luhan memandang Sehun binggun membuat Sehun mencubit hidung Luhan gemas

"Sakit Sehun" Protes Luhan mengosok sedikit hidungnya yang nampak memerah akibat ulah Sehun

"Kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan sayang" Katanya tertawa pelan

"Itu sudah takdir asal kau tahu" Balas Luhan tertawa geli

"Jadi bagaimana dengan jalan-jalan hari ini, Ku kira hari ini cukup cerah dan Aku lihat juga bunga sakura sedang mekar"

"Wah! benarkah itu pasti sangat indah" Guman Luhan senang

"Tapi menurutku kau yang lebih indah Lu" Gombal Sehun. Sejak kapan Tuan Oh ini suka menggombal

"Ish! kau ini" Luhan memukul lengan Sehun pelan "Jadi akan kemana kita hari ini?" Lanjut Luhan

"Bagaimana jika ke danau seokchon ..- _setelah itu mungkin ke sungai Han atau lotte world tidak buruk juga"_ Kata Sehun

"Baiklah ayo kesana setelah pulang dari sini , Ku pikir itu sangat menyenangkan" Jawab Luhan semangat

"Kita akan makan siang dulu setelah menebus obat"

"Baiklah, Aku pikir sekarang aku sudah mulai lapar" Kata Luhan

Sehun terkekeh gemas karenanya sebelum kembali mencubit kencang hidung Luhan

 _"Kenapa kau sangat lucu Lu"_

 _"Sehun ini sakit tau"_

Bahkan keduanya tak peduli jika sekeliling mereka ramai akan orang-orang yang seaekali mengambil gambar mereka lalu tersenyum gemas dibuatnya. Melihat dan mendengar interaksi sepasang kekasih yang begitu lucu dan manis di mata mereka. Satu hal yang mereka tau sekarang sosok Sehun yang menurut mereka penuh dengan arogansi, dan menakutkan itu tak seperti yang di katakan. Karena mereka dapat melihat sosok Sehun yang nampak begitu akrab, hangat dan sangat mencintai pasangannya saat ini

" _Sehun benar-benar menemukan rumahnya"_

Guman Yixing dalam hati yang melihat bagaimana majikannya itu berubah menjadi sosok yang hangat dan peduli dengan orang lain. Terlebih lagi ia juga lebih terbuka dan lebih banyak berekpresi.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Hay udah ya segini aja dulu okehh.._**

 ** _tunggu chap selanjutnya ya.._**

 ** _Chap depan bakalan lebih panjang dari ini kok dan manis manis nyakitin, dan ngeboseni tentu aja..:-D :-D_**

 ** _Dinda nulisnya sambil bayangin suasana di seokchon lake korea jadi pengen kesana, Dan pada akhirnya dinda cuman bisa liat sakura di kyoto doang padahal pengennya di korea meskipun sama bagusnya sih, Kapan ke koriya apalagi kalo kesana gak sengaaja ketemu oppa Thehun atau Oppa ganteng lainnya jg gak apa.. Kyoto gak ada Oppa -Oppa ganteng cem di koriya ada sih ganteng tapi dinda masih suka koriya huhuhu... pen mantegin oppa ganteng_**

 ** _Boro-boro mau mantengin oppa ganteng bisa-bisa dinda mimisan dulu gegara kagak kuat saking gantengnya...:-D_**

 ** _Anddddd...Sorry untuk kesalhan update kemaren ya sumvah dinda gak fokus haha tolong dimaapin._**

 ** _Maaf buat Ncnya yang mungkin kurang hot btw itu temen dinda yang bikin dinda mah kagak bisa bikin NC tapi wlpun sebenernya dinda juga ikut ambil bagian buat bikinnya dikit hehe.. Dinda mah masih polos baru aja masuk 18 thn .._**

 ** _So tunggu chap selanjutnya ya.._**

 ** _*KaloadayangnunggudindaDuh*_**

 ** _Thanks for readers, review, fav or foll oke.._**

 ** _Dinda sayang kalian..._**

 ** _Makasih untuk yang sudah sudi meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mengikuti setiap chap yang dinda publish..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kyoto 23/04/2017/10:30AM_**


End file.
